LIKE THE WIND
by everadit
Summary: a wonkyu fanfiction, BL, YAOI Choi SIwon dan Cho Kyuhyun Ada keindahan yang tak terlupakan, ada janji yang harus ditunaikan, ada takdir yang siap dipermainkan WONKYU Jjang! FF Saeguk amatiraaannnn
1. Chapter 1

**LIKE THE WIND**

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Others (Sebenarnya masih bingung)

Yaoi, Saeguk amatiran, jika ada kesalahan dalam hal sejarah dan budaya mutlak keterbatasan saya.

Wonkyu fanfiction, just a fanfiction so...enjoy!

Merasa gak berkenan, tidak perlu dibaca. Kritik dalam bentuk apapun diterima asal sopan dan menjaga kenyamanan semua orang.

Typo(s) pasti bertebaran meski sudah diedit, mianhamnidaaaaa...

**Chapter 1**

"Tuan...sebaiknya anda menggunakan tandu, cuacanya panas. Dan lihatlah terlalu banyak orang dijalanan ini." Park Jungsoo pengawal yang setia mengiringi hakim muda, nampak waspada. Matanya dengan cermat mengamati setiap orang yang berlalu lalang, disisi kirinya sang hakim muda hanya mengulas senyum.

"Cuaca panas tapi angin bertiup lembut, itu yang membuat orang-orang tertarik berada diluar rumah. Cocok untuk berkuda seperti ini paman Park." Sang hakim muda mempertahankan senyum yang serta merta memunculkan dua lubang kecil dipipinya. Mata tajamnya mengamati setiap penjuru jalan yang dipadati para pejalan kaki dan orang yang menjajakan barang dagangan disisi kiri dan kanan jalan.

"Tuan Hakim, kita berada ditempat umum, mohon jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan paman, saya adalah pegawai anda Tuan."

"Tapi kita tidak sedang bekerja Paman, kita hanya berkeliling. Dan lihatlah...bahkan kita tidak mengenakan pakaian kepemerintahan. Berhentilah memanggilku Tuan, aku Choi Siwon putra dari kakak iparmu paman."

Park Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan ke samping kirinya, mengamati sosok pemuda yang masih belum menghilangkan senyuman dari wajahnya. "Tetap saja jika orang lain mendengarnya akan terasa janggal, dan saya akan mendapat teguran keras karena bersikap lancang terhadap anda."

"Sekarang ini hanya ada kita berdua, tidak akan ada yang mendengar."

Park Jungsoo hanya menggelangkan kepalanya pelan. Pria muda yang ada disampingnya memang terkenal keras kepala.

"Apa anda begitu merindukan tempat ini Tuan? Baru tadi malam anda tiba, pagi harinya anda sudah berkeliling seperti ini, Bukankah lebih baik anda beristirahat." Park Jungsoo memelankan laju kudanya, membiarkan kuda yang ditunggangi Choi Siwon beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Sepuluh tahun, kota ini tidak banyak berubah. Angin masih bertiup lembut.." Choi Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya, senyum diwajahnya belum hilang dan bertambah lebar ketika matanya menangkap beberapa pemandangan disudut jalan.

"Cuaca dikota ini memang tidak berubah, tapi tentu anda dapat melihat keramaian dibeberapa sudut. Kota ini maju pesat, kedatangan para utusan Ming banyak merubah keadaan kota ini." Komentar Park Jungsoo.

"Paman benar, banyak toko baru sepertinya." Choi Siwon mengamati deretan toko yang berdiri disepanjang jalanan, berselingan dengan penjual jalanan yang menjajakan barang. teriakan dari mereka membuat suasana bertambah ramai.

"Toko sutra, perhiasan dan kedai anggur. Para utusan Ming membuat penduduk Wonju banyak terbuai dengan barang-barang dari Ming. Beberapa melupakan tanah pertanian dan memilih menjadi pedagang kaki tangan Ming."

"Benarkah?" Pemuda dengan balutan _Hanbok _dilengkapi _Durumagi _sutra kualitas tinggi berwarna merah, mengamati tulisan yang tertera dibagian atas toko. Memelankan laju kudanya, seolah tidak boleh melewatkan satu tokopun luput perhatiannya.

"Dan-euheumm- kejahatan juga kian meningkat Tuan."

Choi Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Park Jungsoo, mengerutkan dahi sekilas. Kemudian kembali menatap lurus jalanan didepannya, memastikan kuda yang ditungganginya tidak menabrak pejalan kaki yang semakin padat. "Sudah berapa lama Wonju tidak memiliki Hakim Paman?"

"Ye..?" Park Jungsoo terhenyak sesaat dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan pemuda disampingnya. "Sejak Tuan besar pindah tugas ke Ibukota, Wonju tidak pernah memiliki Hakim yang bertahan lebih dari satu tahun. Dan anda adalah hakim ke dua belas dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir."

"Lalu apakah Gubernur masih orang yang sama?"

Hiikkkk

Tiba-tiba Park Jungsoo menghentikan kudanya.

"Keponakanku Choi Siwon, apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"Nada bicara Park Jungsoo tiba-tiba berubah, menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa paman? Aku hanya bertanya." Siwon ikut menghentikan laju kudanya, bahkan dia meloncat turun dan memilih menuntun kudanya.

Park Jungsoo tidak menjawab, dia turut turun dari kudanya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Choi Siwon.

Keduanya kini berjalan menerobos kerumunan, dengan kuda yang masih mereka tuntun. Menyita perhatian beberapa orang, meski perhatian sebenarnya ditujukan pada pemuda bertubuh tegap yang kini terdiam dan senyuman hilang dari wajahnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah bangunan tepat dipersimpangan sebelah kiri.

Bangunan kayu yang catnya memudar, rak-rak berisi kertas gulung dan tumpukan buku yang tampak menguning. Disudut lain bangunan yang berupa toko itu berjajar kuas dengan berbagai ukuran lengkap dengan bak tinta.

Choi Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan toko bertuliskan BALAM dalam tulisan kanji.

Park Jungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya terheran, terlebih Choi Siwon kini terlihat larut mengamati toko buku tua dan melepaskan tali kekang kudanya. Dengan sigap Park Jungsoo mengambil alih tali kekang, mencegah kuda jantan yang ditunggangi Choi Siwon lepas dan kabur.

Park Jungsoo beberapa kali memanggil keponakan sekaligus atasannya itu. Namun hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang diberikan pemuda itu. Pria berusia pertengahan empat puluh tahunan itu memilih menjauh dan mencari tempat menyimpulkan tali kekang kudanya disudut jalan.

Siwon menatap lekat bangunan toko tua itu, tampak usang dibanding toko lain disebelahnya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman samar begitu dilihatnya pria dengan tubuh bungkuk merapikan gulungan kertas yang menumpuk. Mengabaikan kudanya yang diambil oleh Park Jungsoo dan tatapan heran-penuh kagum- dari beberapa pasang mata yang melewatinya.

"**Dongsaeng-ah, berhenti membeli buku itu diam-diam. Abeoji akan kembali memarahimu."**

Choi Siwon seolah melihat bayangan Seorang gadis muda berbalut hanbok dengan Jaegori merah muda yang sedang membujuk anak laki-laki yang kedua tangannya sibuk memasukan-atau menyembunyikan-dua buah buku bersampul hitam kebalik _durumagi_ yang dikenakannya.

"**Noona, aku tidak membelinya, tapi paman penjaga toko yang memberikannya untukku"**

"**Kau memang tidak membelinya dengan uang dongsaeng-ah, tapi lembaran puisi yang kau tulis menjadi alat penggantinya." Gadis muda itu tampak geram dengan anak laki-laki yang jika dilihat dari perawakannya lebih muda dari sang gadis."Jika Aboeji mengetahuinya, kau akan kembali dikurung digudang belakang rumah Dongsae-ah"**

"**Maka Aboeji jangan sampai tahu, Noona." anak laki-laki itu menyeringai, memamerkan geligi putih kecilnya. **

**Gadis muda itu hanya mengegelangkan kepala, seolah menyerah dan tidak pernah menang jika berdebat dengan adik laki-lakinya.**

Siwon seolah kembali kesepuluh tahu silam, melihat mereka secara nyata, seorang gadis muda dengan balutan Hanbok sutera berwarna merah muda. Bocah laki-laki yang ada disampingnya nampaknya membuat gadis berparas cantik itu kesal, terlihat dengan sesekali sang gadis melemparkan pandangan geram yang diacuhkan oleh bocak laki-laki berpipi bulat dengan warna kulit putih. Dilihat dari kemiripan dari keduanya Siwon berkesimpulan mereka adalah saudara kandung.

**Siwon tersenyum sekilas, pandangannya kini beralih ke rak berisi gulungan kertas yang bertumpuk. Kembali, sekelilingnya terasa berputar, pandangannya menangkap seorang bocah laki-laki yang meloncat-loncat kecil. Tangan mungilnya nampak berusaha menggapai tumpukan teratas gulungan kertas. Kakinya beberapa kali terpeleset, penutup kepala berwarna hitam dengan sulaman benang emas pada tipa tepinya tampak bergerak-gerak.**

"**Apa yang kau butuhkan adik kecil?" Seorang anak laki-laki lain menghampiri bocah kecil yang kini berdiri mematung.**

**Bocah kecil itu membulatkan matanya, seperti pencuri kecil yang tertangkap, bocah berpipi bulat itu mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Matanya mengerjap dan sepertinya siap menangis.**

**Anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang memergoki si bocah nampak sedikit bersalah. Anak laki-laki yang beranjak remaja itu menatap bocah laki-laki yang tingginya hanya sepinggang. Menatap langsung kedalam dua bola mata yang sedikit berair, dan entah mengapa seolah ada kekuatan yang membuat remaja laki-laki itu betah untuk menatap sepasang iris karamel yang mulai berair dihadapannya. Mata yang bersinar dengan warna serupa lelehan karamel, tampak bercahaya dan seolah berbicara. Tubuh remaja itu terasa beku, terperangkap dalam tatapan yang membuat pembuluh darahnya berdesir aneh.**

**Mata itu semakin berair dan menambah kilatan sinar, dan entah kenapa itu terlihat makin mempesona.**

"**Maaf...Hyung-nim..." Bocah laki-laki pemilik mata mempesona itu mengeluarkan suara yang gemetar, pipi bulat putihnya tampak basah.**

**Remaja laki-laki itu panik, dia tidak bermaksud untuk menakuti bocah pemilik mata yang menurutnya sangat mengagumkan.**

"**Eoh..kau, hei..kenapa menangis? Aku hanya bertanya, apa yang kau butuhkan? Sepertinya kau mengalami kesulitan adik kecil?" Remaja laki-laki itu merendahkan badannya, berusaha mensejajarkan tinggi keduanya.**

**Bocah pemilik mata indah itu kembali mengerjap, air matanya sudah berhenti menyisakan sisa air mata yag diusapnya dengan punggung tangan asal.**

"**Ye?" Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap langsung remaja yang kini tersenyum dan menghasilkan lekukan dikedua pipinya. Si bocah termangu sesaat, dan bibirnya ikut membentuk senyuman.**

"**Euuummm...aku membutuhkan gulungan kertas baru diatas sana" Si bocah mengarahkan telunjuk mungilnya kebagian atas rak.**

**Remaja laki-laki itu memutar kepalanya, menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukan si bocah kecil.**

"**Kertas itu?" **

**si bocah kecil mengangguk mantap, menghasilkan senyuman dari lawan bicaranya.**

"**Apa kau disuruh oleh ayahmu untuk membeli kertas? Kenapa memilih yang diatas? Bukankah dibawah sini banyak gulungan kertas?"**

**Si bocah tiba-tiba mencebil, membuat bibir tebal mungil dan merahnya maju beberapa senti. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya si remaja laki-laki tertegun, mengamati pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Bukan pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan bocah laki-laki yang umurnya mungkin belum genap delapan tahun, tapi saat ini dia merasa bocah laki-laki yang ada dihadapnnya tampak berbeda, mengagumkan dan...mempesona. Mata bulat yang tampak bersinar sewarna lelehan karamel, pipi bulat berwarna putih bersih, dan...kenapa bocah itu mencebil seperti itu? Membuat remaja laki-laki itu menyadari suatu hal, si bocah memiliki bibir mungil dengan warna cerah, kontras dengan warna kulitnya.**

"**Hyung-nim?"**

**Suara bocah didepannya memutus lamunan si remaja.**

"**Choi Siwon, namaku Choi Siwon." Ujar si remaja**

**Bocah yang ada didepannya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Euuummm...apa aku harus menyebutkan namaku? "Tanyanya. membuat Choi Siwon remaja laki-laki tadi kembali tersenyum lebar.**

"**Tidak harus, tapi ketika seseorang mengajakmu berkenalan kau harus menyebutkan namamu."**

"**Eoh? Ne..." Bocah bermata bulat itu kini menggembungkan pipinya. "Cho Kyuhyun...bulan ini aku tepat berumur delapan tahun."**

**Choi Siwon terkekeh, bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mengacungkan jemarinya, melipat jari manis dan kelingking kirinya. Siwon memicingkan matanya begitu menangkap kedelapan jemari Kyuhyun tampak hitam diujungnya. Noda tinta.**

"**Kau gemar menulis Adik kecil? Tangannya penuh noda tinta." **

"**Ye?" Cho Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang tubuh, membuat Siwon kembali terkekeh.**

"**Kau bocah yang sering datang ketoko ini bersama kakak perempuanmu, benar? Menukar gulungan puisi dengan buku?"**

"**Yeeee?" **

**Choi Siwon kini tergelak, menyaksikan ekspresi bocah bernama Cho Kyuhyuhn yang kini membulatkan mata dan bibirnya.**

"**Apa kau membutuhkan kertas itu untuk menulis puisi?" Choi Siwon menurunkan beberapa gulungan kertas yang tadi ditujukan Kyuhyun, menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa yang kau pilih kertas diatas sana? Bukankah dibawah sini banyak kertas yang serupa?"**

"**Animida..." Cho Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya." Kertas ini buatan asli Korea, meskipun kualitasnya tidak sehalus buatan Ming, tapi kertas ini sangat kuat dan tebal." Kyuhyun membuka gulungan kertas yang disodorkan Siwon, dan meraba tepi kertas seolah ingin menunjukan kebenaran dari perkataannya.**

"**Benarkah? Tapi kertas seperti itu akan menyerap banyak tinta."Choi Siwon ikut menyentuh permukaan kertas yang masih dipegang Kyuhyun.**

"**Dan jika kita menulis diatasnya, perlu penekanan disetiap goresan tulisan. Lebih banyak tinta yang terserap. Kertas yang tebal dan kuat membuat tulisan awet dan kita dapat melihat hasil tulisan beberapa tahun kemudian tanpa takut akan hancur dimakan usia. Itulah hidup. Meski aku tidak mengetahui kaitan antara kertas tebal dengan hidup, tapi aku telah berjanji hanya akan menulis diatas kertas buatan Korea. Itu yang diakatakan Aboeji kepadaku" Kyuhyun mengahiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang berbinar.**

**Choi Siwon menatap takjub bocah lelaki yang bahkan usianya belum genap delapan tahun, lebih muda lima tahun darinya. "Apa kau benar-benar suka menulis?"**

"**Euum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, membuat penutup kepalanya bergerak-gerak. "Tapi Hyungnim, ini rahasia" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, memainkan jemari yang ujungnya penuh noda tinta.**

**Siwon terkekeh, bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu benar-benar unik. "Anak seusiamu tidak dilarang belajar menulis, tapi tidak dengan puisi. Itu melanggar aturan, adik kecil."**

**Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, bibir bawahnya digigit, dan pipi bulatnya tampak bergetar. "Hyungnim...anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu dan kita tidak pernah saling berbicara."Ada ketakutan dalam ucapan bocah cilik itu.**

**Choi Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Apa kau takut? Kau menitipkan satu rahasia padaku adik kecil, suatu saat aku akan menagih imbalan untuk itu. Bagaimana?" Siwon memasang mimik serius, meski dalam hatinya dia ingin tergelak. Cho Kyuhyun, bocah lelaki itu memang tiak lebih dari anak berusia delapan tahun.**

"**Eoh? Ka..Kau boleh menagihnya suatu hari."**

**Wuuusshhhhhh...**

**Angin yang tadinya bertiup lembut, tiba-tiba berubah kencang...menerbangkan beberapa benda ringan, termasuk kertas yang tersusun di rak. **

Seketika Siwon merasakan tubuhnya tertarik, dan kembali pada situasi dimana disekelilingnya terjadi keributan kecil. Para pedagang kerepotan menjaga barang dagangannya dari tiupan angin. Pekikan terdengan dimana-dimana. Siwon mengedarkan pandangan disekelilingnya, dia masih berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku bercat usang, dalam wujudnya sebagai pria dewasa. Dan sosok bocah kecil bersama remaja lelaki yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya seolah lenyap. Berganti dengan kebisingan yang diakibatkan angin kencang yang terjadi sesaat.

"Haaaa...anginnya menerbangkan rok ku Eonni..."

Choi Siwon menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Suara manja seorang perempuan, tepatnya seorang Gisaeng. Beberapa langkah dari tempatnye berdiri, Choi Siwon melihat kumpulan Gisaeng. Mereka sibuk merapikan rok, hiasan _neorige_, hiasan kepala dan _jeonmo _(topi yang biasa dikenakan gisaeng) bersulam motif bunga yang sempat tertiup angin.

"Eonni...bagaimana ini? Mereka melihat kakiku Eonni.."

"Eonni...pita pemberian Tuan Kang hilang, bagaimana ini? "

Suara-suara manja itu masih terdengar, kerlingan mata, gerak tubuh yang meliuk dan cekikikan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Kehadiran para Gisaeng siang itu di keramaian selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama para lelaki. Hal yang wajar.

Choi Siwon memalingkan mukanya, enggan untuk memperhatikan lebih jauh apa yang dilakukan para wanita seniman-atau bisa dikatakan wanita penghibur- itu. Dia bukan tipe pria yang senang menghabiskan waktu dirumah Gisaeng, dan keberadan wanita-wanita cantik dengan riasan tebal nyatanya membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

Siwon berniat meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, namun sosok gadis yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya mengurungkan langkah kakinya. Gadis dengan balutan _Jaegori_ (baju atasan hanbok wanita) biru langit, transparan, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh dan warna kulitnya. _Chima_ (rok) berbahan satin merah muda tampak bersinar ditempa sinar matahari. Gadis itu terlihat serius, menatap dalam toko buku tua yang ada didepannya. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Choi Siwon beberapa saat lalu.

Choi Siwon menatap lekat sosok yang berdiri disampingnya, balutan pakaian yang dikenakannya, perhiasan dan aksesoris yang melekat dalam tubuhnya, serta tatanan rambut yang ditutupi _jeonmo_ mengisyaratkan dia adalah salahsatu dari Gisaeng yang kini masih sibuk memamerkan daya tarik mereka dimuka umum. Bukan sifat Hakim seperti Choi Siwon menatap lekat seoarang gadis terlebih seorang Gisaeng dengan pandangan menyelidik. Namun apa yang diperhatikan seksama oleh sang gadis membuat Siwon tidak beranjak untuk memandangi raut muka yang sebagian besar terutup kain penutup berbahan renda putih.

Ada rasa penasaran yang mendominasi, keingin tahuan mendorong sang Hakim semakin lekat menatap sosok disampingnya. Sosok yang bahkan tidak menyadari jika dia menjadi objek yang ditatap sedemikian intens oleh seorang pria.

Brug...

Hanya sekilat, gadis Gisaeng yang ditatap lekat oleh Choi Siwon terhuyung, begitu punggungnya tertabrak oleh seorang pria yang memikul beban dipunggunya.

Brugh..

Gadis itu ambruk ditanah, dan hampir menyungkurkan wajahnya jika tidak ditahan oleh sepasang tangan.

Gadis itu mendongak begitu merasakan dadanya tertahan lengan kokoh, kain renda yang menutupi wajahnya tersingkap.

Mata itu..

Choi Siwon membelalakkan matanya begitu menangkap iris mata serupa lelehan karamel berada tepat didepan matanya. Bentuk mata indah dengan bola mata yang seolah bersinar, Choi Siwon terperangkap didalamnya. Hatinya berdesir, desiran lama yang mungkin sudah dilupakannya. Mata itu, mata yang seolah berbicara. Mata yang pernah membuatnya terpukau dengan sinar dan pancaran hangat dalam tatapannya. Dan mata itu, mata yang tidak hilang sinarnya namun suatu waktu mata itu tidak lagi terasa hangat. Pancaran dingin yang tersirat melalui iris sewarna karamel, sarat kepedihan yang tidak mungkin terhapuskan. Dan yang kini ada dihadapan Choi Siwon adalah sepasang mata yang bersinar indah, dengan lelehan karamel yang seolah menghanyutkannya, namun kepedihan didalam tatapannya membuat mata itu terasa membekukan. Mata yang sama yang terakhir dia lihat sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

**Flashback 10 Tahun Yang Lalu**

Crasssshhhhhhh...

Praanggg...

"Andwaeeee..."

Sebuah sabetan pedang menebas langsung leher seorang pria, menyebabkan bagian tubuh teratasnya menggelinding, dan bagian lainnya menyemburkan darah segar yang membasahi tanah bersalju. Memerahkan warna putih salju, dan membuat dua ornag wanita yang kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang menjerit nyaris tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hukuman atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan pengkhianat Cho Yeung Hwan dari klan Cho telah dilaksakan atas perintah yang mulia Raja. Hukuman penggal yang disaksikan langsung oleh Gubernur Wonju dan dilakukan oleh Departemen kehakiman yang dipimpin Choi Kiho. Istri dan anak perempuan dari pengkhianat Cho Yeung Hwan akan diasingkan sebagai budak, dan anak laki-lakinya akan mendapat hukuman penggal setelah dia menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun."

Seorang pria yang bertugas sebagai protokol hukuman menyudahi pembacaan titah hukuman yang telah dilaksakan.

"Aboeji.."

"Suamiku.."

"Tuan..."

Jerit tangis terdengar, ratapan pilu dari seluruh pelayan keluarga Cho. Semuanya seolah mimpi, kejadian yang begitu cepat. Titah hukuman dari Raja diberikan pada Cho Yeung Hwan dan keluarganya karena dianggap telah berkhianat pada Raja dan memihak pihak asing dengan mengajarkan ajaran pemberontakan pada anak didik yang menjadi siswa sekolah bangsawan yang diajar langsung oleh cendekiawan istana Cho Yeung Hwan.

Sebuah hukuman memilukan dan tidak bisa dibantah, menghancurkan segalanya dan menjadi kiamat bagi keluarga Cho.

"Eommonie.." Seorang gadis menjerit dan tidak sadarkan diri begitu melihat ibunya memuntahkan darah. Istri Cho Yeung Hwan memilih menggigit lidah dan mengakhiri hidupnya, menyusul suaminya dan meninggalkan anak perempuan yang berstatus sebagai budak pemerintah dan anak laki-laki yang keberadaannya tidak tahu dimana.

Cho Ah Ra,anak perempuan keluarga Cho yang pada akhirnya memilih mati tiga hari kemudian dengan menjerat lehernya dengan tali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun..cepatlah...kumohon" Choi Siwon, anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun terengah, napasnya memburu. Tangan kananya menyeret seorang bocah yang seperti mayat hidup.

Cho Kyuhyun, bocah laki-laki itu seperti patung yang diseret, berlari tanpa tenaga dengan pandangan kosong. Apa yang dilihatnya beberapa jam lalu, seolah membuat jiwanya pergi meninggalkan raga.

Menyaksikan ayah kandungnya mati dipenggal dan disusul kematian ibunya serta kakak perempuannya yang jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Status dirinya sendiri saat ini tidak lebih dari anak seorang pengkhianat yang akan diburu untuk mendapat hukuman tahanan sampai saatnya mendapat hukuman penggal.

Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu hanya pasrah ketika sepasang tangan menyeretnya pergi dengan paksa.

Choi Siwon, yang telah menjadi temannya setelah pertemuan mereka ditoko buku dan sekaligus putra dari Hakim Choi yang memimpin pelaksanaan hukuman menyeret Cho Kyuhyun untuk lari dari hukuman dan hidup sebagai buronan.

Keduanya telah berlari hampir lebih dari dua jam, memasuki hutan dan menyebrangi sungai kecil.

"Cho Kyuhyun...hosh..hosh..dengarhhh..."Choi Siwon mendudukan dirinya disela semak,manarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. "Kau...Kau harus selamat..hosh hosh..larilah! kemanapun...kumohon...kau harus kuat, mengerti?" Choi Siwon menangkup wajah bocah lelaki yang masih terdiam.

"Tatap mataku Cho Kyuhyun!" Choi Siwon mengarahkan pandanganya langsung kedalam mata Cho Kyuhyun. Mata yang selalu dikaguminya bahkan pada pertemuan pertama mereka. Mata yang seolah tersenyum dan mampu berbicara. Mata yang membuat orang yang melihatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak terkagum. Namun, mata itu kini seakan kosong, sinarnya tidak hilang namun kehangatannya berganti sinar dingin yang siap membekukan apapun.

"Dua jam lagi, diujung sungai itu akan ada perahu. Naiklah, itu akan membawamu jauh dari sini. Kumohon larilah, mengerti?" Siwon masih berbicara dengan napas yang masih belum teratur. "Lanjutkan hidup, jangan kembali! Mengerti? Hiduplah demi keluargamu, hiduplah demi cita-citamu menjadi penulis, hiduplah demi puisi-pusimu, hiduplah demi kertas buatan Korea yang kau cintai, dan...hiduplah demi aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian beberapa jam lalu, Cho Kyuhyun berespon. Dia membalas tatapan mata Siwon. Mata yang seolah hampa itu kini berkaca, bibir yang sejak tadi terkatup kini bergetar. Melihat semua itu, Choi Siwon merengkuh bocah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya kedalam pelukannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun...aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Kumohon hiduplah, bersabarlah, dan tunggu sampai aku Choi Siwon mampu menyingkap semuanya. Aku berjanji.."

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat, sampai pada ketika Choi Siwon meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun disela semak. Menyampirkan jubah kulit untuk membungkus tubuh lelaki mungil itu, dan meninggalkan sejumlah uang serta bungkusan berisi gulungan kertas buatan Korea beserta kuas kecil bergagang perak.

Choi Siwon tidak berani menoleh kembali kebelakang, dia terus berlari. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan, kini membasahi pipinya. Langkah kakinya seolah tidak mengenal lelah, terus berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, bocah lelaki yang belakangan ini menjadi temannya. Mengumam kata 'maaf' yang tidak berani dia ucapkan dihadapan Kyuhyun dalam setiap helaan napasnya.

Takdir berkata lain...

Takdir yang terkadang seolah mempermainkan dan dipermainkan oleh manusia...

Dua anak lelaki harus menjalani kehidupan, dalam naungan takdir masing-masing.

**Flashback end**

**To Be Cont..**

**Annyeong..**

**Hwaaa apa ini?**

**Saya gak tahu ini apa, yang pasti dari dulu saya memang pengagum mata Cho Kyuhyun, Teman-teman pasti tahu kan bagaimana indahnya mata milik Kyuhyun? **

**Baiklah, disela penyelesaiain LOVE OF EDEN, tiba-tiba jari saya mengetik ff ini, ehehheheh**

**namanya juga selingan...beginilahhh**

**silahkan dinikmati...jika berminat**

**Sebarkan cinta wonkyu sejagad raya**

**EVERADIT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo

Others (Sebenarnya masih bingung)

Yaoi, Saeguk amatiran, jika ada kesalahan dalam hal sejarah dan budaya mutlak keterbatasan saya.

Wonkyu fanfiction, just a fanfiction so...enjoy!

Merasa gak berkenan, tidak perlu dibaca. Kritik dalam bentuk apapun diterima asal sopan dan menjaga kenyamanan semua orang.

Typo(s) pasti bertebaran meski sudah diedit, mianhamnidaaaaa...

Yang dicetak tebal berarti itu adalah recall ingatan, oke?

LIKE THE WIND

Preview

**Choi Siwon membelalakkan matanya begitu menangkap iris mata serupa lelehan karamel berada tepat didepan matanya. Bentuk mata indah dengan bola mata yang seolah bersinar, Choi Siwon terperangkap didalamnya. Hatinya berdesir, desiran lama yang mungkin sudah dilupakannya**..

.

.

.

.

Gadis Gisaeng itu melepaskan diri dari tahanan yang diberikan lengan Siwon dengan cepat, membetulkan letak _Jeonmo,_menutup kembali kain renda yang menutupi wajahnya.

Setelah membungkukan badan, gadis itu berlalu, bergabung dengan rombongan Gisaeng lain yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

Choi Siwon masih belum mencerna penuh apa yang terjadi, matanya kehilangan mata jernih karamel yang beberapa saat lalu seperti menghilangkan kesadaran. Arah pandangnya tidak terlepas dari sosok yang kini hanya menampakan pungggungnya, bersama dengan sembilan sosok lainnya. Langkah anggun, wangi semerbak, senyum dan kerlingan mata yang menggoda. Mengundang decak kagum bagi yang ingin menyentuhnya, pandangan meemehkan bagi orang yang derajatnya tinggi, gunjingan serta serentetan nada iri yang dilontarkan wanita berderajat rendah.

Choi Siwon masih menatap punggung itu, diantara sembilan gadis Gisaeng lainnya, dia memiliki postur yang mencolok, tinggi semampai dan langkah anggun yang entah kenapa terlihat berbeda.

"Tuan, Tuan Hakim Choi?!" Pengawal Park Jungsoo, mencari perhatian atasannya.

Hanya gumaman tidak jelas, pandangan mata masih tertuju pada rombongan gadis dengan busana warna-warni mencolok yang makin menjauh, menyatu dengan keramaian.

"Eueheum..Tuan Choi Siwon?!" Park Jungsoo kembali meminta perhatian Choi Siwon, namun sepertinya masih agagal. " Gadis-gadis dari Ojinam, mereka cukup terkenal disini. Kesembilan dari mereka banyak disukai para bangsawan dan pejabat, tapi yang satu...tidak banyak cerita tentang dirinya."

Akhirnya Siwon menoleh pada pria yang kini telah berdiri disampingnya, mengulum senyum.

"Gadis-gadis Gisaeng di Ibukota tentunya lebih cantik dan berbakat. Kudengar Rumah-rumah Gisaeng disana banyak yang mendapat perlindungan para pejabat yang menjadi 'sponsor' mereka. "

Choi Siwon masih terdiam, ketika dia menangkap senyum penuh arti yang dilayangkan oleh pengawal Park, barulah dia paham dengan maksud bawahan sekaligus ipar dari ibunya itu.

"Oh..aku tidak terlalu tentang hal itu. Kudengar memang begitu, maksudku...aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan tentang hal itu."

Park Jungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Kalau anda mau saya bisa memesankan tempat di Ojinam untuk malam ini. Anggur beras yang disajikan kudengar sangat..."

"Kau salah faham paman, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..." Sergah Siwon seketika "Lupakan...ayo kita lanjutkan berkeliling."

Choi Siwon berjalan, menerobos kerumunan, meningalkan pengawal Park yang masih menyunggingkan senyum, menatap punggung keponakan sekaligus atasannya. Seorang pria, terlebih pria muda seperti Choi Siwon menatap intens punggung Gisaeng? Bukankah wajar jika kemudian ditawari untuk memesan tempat di Ojinam? Salahsatu rumah Gisaeng yang paling besar dan Terkenal di Wonju. Dan jangan lupakan, Park Jungsoo menyaksikan bagaimana Choi Siwon sempat beradu pandang dengan salahhsatu diantara mereka, meskipun bukan dengan salahsatu dari kesembilan Gisaeng yang terkenal itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau bepergian bersama rombongan Sonye? Itu bagus, daripada kau menyelinap sendiri."

Wanita dengan nama panggilan Chullie, nyonya dari Rumah Gisang Ojiman memperhatikan sosok didepannya dengan penuh selidik. Sosok yang hanya mengenakan _seokchima _(dalam hanbok berwarna putih) dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai.

"Bicaralah, jika hanya kita berdua bicaralah Kyuie..."

Sosok itu mengangkat pandangan, menatap teduh wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Tidak ada suara yang dia keluarkan. Tangannya dengan terampil menjalin ikatan _neorigae_ berwarna emas.

"Kau masih menyimpan benda itu? " Chullie menatap intens sosok Kyuie. "Merubahnya menjadi _neorigae _agar kau bisa membawanya kemana-mana, apa tidak bosan?"

Hanya gelengan kepala yang diberikan sosok didepannya.

Nyonya Chullie menarik napas dalam, perlu kesabaran lebih ketika mengajak bicara orang yang ada didepannya.

"Penampilanmu hari ini bagus, para tamu tak hentinya memujimu. Tak sia-sia aku mewariskan tarian sembilan genderang itu hanya kepadamu." Chullie tersenyum lembut, namun tetap dibalas dengan kediaman dan wajah datar lawan bicaranya.

"Euheuum..." Chullie menggeser duduknya, lebih mendekat meraih sepasang tangan lentik lalu menggenggamnya. "Besok Ojiman di pesan secara khusus, ada perjamuan istimewa yang dilakukan Gubernur, tentukan pilihanmu dari sekarang."

Kyuie menatap wanita yang ada didepannya, sebuah kilatan kekhawatiran sempat tergambar diwajahnya. Kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Gubernur pengagum tarian sembilan genderangmu, dia selalu memujimu. Dan tentu akan diakhiri dengan penawaran untuk bermalam denganmu, kupastikan itu. Jadi putuskanlah.."

Nyonya Chullie merasakan tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya gemetar. "Itu bagian resiko jadi Gisaeng Kyuie, kau berbakat, tarianmu banyak dikagumi, permainan gayageum-mu sangat indah, tapi itu tidak cukup. Para tamu penasaran dengan bagaimana caramu ketika menuangkan anggur kegelas mereka, mendengar suaramu dan tentu.."

"Hentikan, kumohon!" Suara pertama yang akhirnya dikeluarkan Kyuie, sangat rendah nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Baiklah, tapi pastikan kau besok dalam posisi aman. Aman bagi semua, kau tahu seperti apa kemarahan Gubernur ketika jika keinginannya tidak dipenuhi." Chullie melepas genggamannya " Sekarang istirahatlah" Wanita itu berdiri, mengibaskan rok suteranya, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Kyuie sendiri.

Sosok dengan balutan _seokchima_ itu memejamkan matanya, ibu jarinya mengelus benda yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Menatap benda itu nanar, benda yang selalu dibawanya. menyelipkannya diantara busana yang dikenakannya.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon menghentikan langkah tepat didepan sebuah gerbang kayu yang dihiasi lampion warna merah. Tidak hanya itu sekeliling benteng yang memagari bangunan didalamnya juga dihiasi lampion warna warni, semarak. Petikan Gayageum sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam, dan sesekali suara tawa.

Siwon menarik napas panjang, dia tampak ragu. Masuk melewati gerbang kayu bertuliskan Ojiman itu atau berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tuan, masuklah. Saya yakin Gubernur sudah menunggu anda didalam."

"Paman,apa aku harus masuk?"

"Masuklah." Park Jungsoo menepuk pundak Siwon pelan, meyakinkan pemuda itu agar segera masuk dan memenuhi undangan jamuan yang diadakan Gubernur Kim Wongsan,Gubernur Propinsi Wonju.

Siwon kembali menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memukul lonceng yang terpasang tepat di depan papan bertuliskan OJIMAN.

Pintu seketika terbuka, dua orang pelayan pria membungkuk hormat sebelum menanyakan nama tamu mereka. Begitu Siwon menyebutkan namanya, kedua pelayan itu segera membimbing Siwon untuk masuk kearea Kompleks bangunan itu.

Keadaan didalam ternyata jauh lebih semarak dari bayangan. Lampion berbetuk bunga teratai tergantung dalam bentangan tali kawat yang saling bersilangan. Taman-taman yang ditumbuhi bunga krisan diterangi lilin berwarna merah disekelilingnya. Wewangian tercium samar, sedikit menyengat. Keriuhan makin jelas terdengar, perpaduan musik, celoteh manja para gadis, tawa penuh godaan, angin yang bertiup lembut malam itu jelas membawa serta uap-uap arak dan anggur beras.

Siwon merasakan kepalanya sedikit berputar, dia sering mendengar tentang bagaimana semaraknya Rumah Gisaeng yang bisa membuat para tamu lupa akan kehidupan diluar sana. Dan selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya, pertama kali ini dia benar-benar masuk dan menginjakan kaki di sebuah tempat yang dinamakan Rumah Gisaeng.

"_N_arii..."

Sebuah suara atau bisa dikatakan pekikan manja sontak membuat Pemuda itu terhenyak. Seorang gadis berlenggak lenggok mendekat ketempat dia berdiri. Gadis dengan riasan tebal, tatanan rambut yang dihiasi berbagai hiasan, jaegori (baju atasan) yang dikenakannya tidak mampu menutupi warna kulit dan bentuk tubuh, terlalu tembus pandang.

Grep

Tanpa sempat untuk menghindar, Choi Siwon merasakan sepasang lengan merangkul lengannya.

"_Nariii_..kenapa anda hanya berdiri seperti itu, kami sudah lama menunggumu." Gadis itu semakin menyeret Siwon, pemuda itu hanya bisa menurut. Berada di Rumah Gisaeng, teparnya digandeng oleh seorang Gisaeng, baru pertama kali ini dia mengalaminya. Dia tidak tahu persis apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Lima orang gadis menari dengan _Chima_ (rok) yang ditarik keatas membuat betis mereka terlihat, suatu hal yang tabu bagi seorang wanita Korea yang terhormat. Memarken senyum menggoda. Beberapa orang pria tertawa terbahak, diantara bahkan terlihat mabuk. Disisi kiri dan kanan mereka duduk gadis Gisaeng yang melayani mereka dengan menuangkan anggur atau menyuapkan manisan. Gadis-gadis itu sesekali terkikik ketika tangan-tangan nakal tamunya tidak sengaja atau mungkin sengaja menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu.

"Hoho...lihat siapa yang datang.." Suara seorang pria dengan janggut yang mulai memutih sebagian menarik perhatian semua orang yang hadir dipaviliun itu. Kim Wongsan, pria itu mengangkat sebelang tangannya memberi isyarat agar musik berhenti.

"Hakim Choi...selamat datang, pesta baru dimulai Tuan Hakim." Kim Wongsan berdiri, kedua tangannya terlentang terbuka, senyum lebar diperlihatkan begitu melihat orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

Choi Siwon, pemuda itu membungkuk hormat setelah sebelumnya melepaskan diri dari gandengan Gisaeng yang sejak tadi terus menempelinya.

"Annyeonghassimnikka Tuan Gubernur Kim, Saya Choi Siwon datang memberi hormat." Choi Siwon menegakkan kembali tubuhnya,memberikan senyuman ramah pada pria yang ada dihadapannya.

Kim Wongsan terkekeh, "Aigoo..sudah lama sekali rasanya, terakhir bertemu, anda masih berumur belasan tahun Tuan Hakim, Dan sekarang lihatlah...seorang Hakim negara termuda yang pernah dimiliki negeri ini."

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar, semua mata tertuju pada pemuda yang kembali membungkukan tubuhnya. Pemuda dengan balutan hanbok sutera, garis wajah tegas, mata tajam dengan iris hitam kelam, senyum sopan tetap terpatri membentuk lekukan dikedua pipinya, jangan salahkan ketika para Gisaeng yang ada diruangan itu berbisik satu sama lain.

"Duduklah." Gubernur Kim memberi isyarat dengan telapak tangannya agar Siwon duduk disalahsatu meja yang masih kosong. "Nyonya Chullie...pastikan tamu kehormatan kita mendapat pelayanan yang memuaskan, hohoho."

Nyonya Chullie, membungkukan badannya, telapak tangan kanannya tertangkup didada kiri. "Selamat datang di Ojiman, Tuan Hakim, Saya Chullie nyonya disini. Maafkan kami jika sambutan dan layanan kami tidak berkenan." Wanita itu tersenyum sopan.

Siwon membalasnya dengan annggukan sopan, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa dihadapan pemimpin para Gisang itu. Meskipun dalam tatanan masyarakat Gisaeng tidak lebih dari wanita sederajat dengan budak, namun mereka tetaplah wanita yang harus dia perlakukan dengan baik.

"Aigoo..lihatlah bagaimana Putra Mentri Choi ini, kesopanan yang anda miliki ternyata bukan hanya cerita dari mulut ke mulut. Aigoo.." Kim Wongsan terbahak, tangannya mengusap jenggotnya.

"Pastikan Tuan Hakim Kita terlayani dengan puas Nyonya Chullie." Kim Wongsan melirik ke arah Nyonya Chullie penuh arti.

Duduk tepat dimeja yang bersebelahan dengan meja Gubernur Kim, Choi Siwon berusaha bersikap sopan. Gadis Gisaeng yang duduk disisi kiri dan kanannya tidak henti menawarkan anggur dan makanan. Celoteh manja mereka hanya ditanggapi Siwon sekilas, demi kesopanan.

"Tuan Hakim, Gadis-gadis ini tidak kalah dengan Gadis-gadis yang ada di ibukota bukan?" Kim Wongsan tertawa." Sering-seringlah datang kesini untuk melepas penat Tuan Hakim, Ojiman terkenal dengan sembilan gadis berbakat dan memuaskan yang dimilikinya."

Tawa menggema diruangan itu, para gadis terpekik.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi, sesekali meneguk anggur beras yang disodorkan gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Yuri dan Yoona. Dua gadis Gisaeng dengan paras cantik yang mendapat tatapan iri teman-temannya. Dapat melayani seorang Hakim dengan wajah mempesona, sebuah keberuntungan bagi mereka berdua.

Siwon sempat mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati satu persatu gadis-gadis yang akan membalas tatapannya dengan kerlingan menggoda. Dia mencari seseorang, seseorang dengan bola mata jernih bersinar, bola mata yang seolah memerangkapnya. Seseorang yang...mungkin menjadi alasan dia berada di tempat ini. Bukankah Park Jungsoo mengatakan kalau gadis berpenampilan Gisaeng yang ditemuinya tempo hari di jalan utama Wonju adalah salahsatu gadis Ojiman?

"Nyonya Chullie, tidakkah gadismu yang satu lagi hadir disini? Lama aku tidak menikmati tarian sembilan genderangnya. Terlebih malam ini kita kehadiran tamu istimewa. "

"Ye..?" Nyonya Chullie membulatkan matanya, dia tahu Gubernur Kim Wongsan akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Maaf Tuan Gubernur, Kyuie malam ini ada undangan khusus ke kediaman utusan Ming." Nyonya Chullie melirik ke arah Gubernur Kim, ada kekhawatiran yang berusaha wanita itu sembunyikan.

"Tsk..tsk..tsk.." Gubernur Kim mendecih. "Gadis itu..."

Siwon mengamati keheningan yang tiba-tiba tercipta, dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Para gadis terlihat tidak suka dengan pembicaraan yang terjadi. Nyonya Chullie menundukan pandangannya, dan ekspresi tidak suka yang tiba-tiba saja diperlihatkan Gubernur Kim Wongsan. Gadis Gisaeng bernama Kyuie yang disebutkan Gubernur Kim?

"Euheum...Tuan Hakim Choi, saya lupa mengucapkan selamat datang di Wonju. Anda adalah Hakim ketiga belas dalam sepuluh Tahun terakhir. Saya yakin anda akan sehebat ayah anda. Sekarang bersenang-senanglah...pilihlah gadis mana yang anda suka untuk menghabiskan malam ini. Kesembilan gadis Sonye? Anda bisa memilikinya sekaligus malam ini, hahahah.."

"_Nariii_..." Kesembilan gadis yang disebut Sonye memekik, mereka diam-diam melirik ke arah pemuda yang sejak awal telah membuat mereka terpesona. Pemuda yang masih terlihat tenang, bahkan ketika tamu lain sudah seolah hilang kesedarannya dibawah pengaruh minuman keras dan bujuk rayu Gisaeng yang melayaninya.

Siwon tersenyum sekilas, kepalanya sedikit pusing, bukan pengaruh minuman, karena dia hanya meminum sedikit saja. Namun suasana yang tercipta, musik yang kembali mengalun, gadis-gadis yang menari tanpa aturan dengan para pria yang ikut menari dengan menempelkan tubuhnya. Aroma arak yang menguar, rayuan yang dilontarkan para gadis penghibur itu, dan beberapa diantaranya sudah kehilangan beberapa pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Gubernur Kim sudah menghilang dengan dua gadis yang duduk bersamanya, setalah sebelumnya dia meneriakan nama "Kyuie".

Siwon melemparkan pandangannya kearah wanita yang mengamati semuanya dengan tenang, Nyonya Chullie. Wanita itu menunduk sekilas dan tersenyum kearah Siwon, senyum anggun tanpa terkesan untuk menggoda seperti yang diperlihatkan Gisaeng lainnya.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Sapuan lembut angin menyapa, membawa aroma tanah lembab dan dedaunan. Hawa dingin yang tercipta karena selimut embun, membuat napas terasa basah. Choi Siwon meregangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata, menghirup kelembaban pagi. Mengisi rongga dadanya dengan udara.

Rasa tidak nyaman pada kepalanya yang dirasakan semalam telah hilang, tergantikan perasaan ringan. Pemuda itu memakai kembali sepatunya, melangkahkan kaki perlahan. Menyapa lembabnya tanah dipagi hari. Perlahan dia menuruni tangga batu yang terhubung dengan bangunan yang memiliki atap bertingkap.

Berdiri tegap dengan tangan disilang dibelakang tubuhnya, putra Tunggal menteri Choi itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Kuil itu tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Kedelapan tiang kayu berukir naga emas masih berdiri kokoh, waktu sepuluh tahun seperti tidak berpengaruh apapun.

"**Kyuhyun-ah...tempat apa yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku?" **

"**Sssstt...jangan terlalu keras Hyung, ikut saja..."**

**Tangan kecil seorang bocah lelaki menarik tangan lainnya yang jauh lebih besar. Beberapa kali sang bocah membetulkan letak tas kulit yang disandangnya, tas kulit yang dipenuhi gulungan kertas dan kuas berbagai ukuran.**

**Hosh..hosh..hosh...**

**Choi Siwon, remaja laki-laki yang tangannya ditarik bocah lelaki didepannya tersenyum menyaksikan bagaimana teman kecilnya itu kesulitan mengatur napas. Pipi gembilnya memerah dan turun naik, ujung hidung bangirnya kembang kempis. Dengan napas turun naik, bocah itu semangat menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.**

"**Whooaaa akhirnyaaaaaa..." Bocah laki-laki itu membungkuk, meletakan kedua tangannya dilutut, napasnya masih naik turun.**

"**Tempat apa ini?" Choi Siwon memandang berkeliling. Dihadapnnya berdiri bangunan dengan atap bertingkap. **

"**Kuil, apa Hyung tidak lihat tulisan itu?"**

**Choi Siwon tersenyum, tentu saja dia melihat dan membaca tulisan "Kuil delapan naga". Hanya saja dia tidak mengerti kenapa teman kecilnya itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke kuil yang terketak diatas bukit dan jauh dari pusat pemukiman Wonju.**

"**Kajja Hyung...kita masuk."**

**Belum sempat Siwon memperhatikan keseluruhan tempat itu, tangannya lagi-lagi ditarik. Setelah kegiatan belajarnya, Choi Siwon tiba-tiba diajak keluar oleh Cho Kyuhyun, putra dari Profesor Cho, salah seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah Bangsawan Wonju. **

**Keduanya menyalakan dupa dan memberi penghormatan pada Dewa, memanjatkan doa'a. Meskipun pada kenyataannya hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang serius berdo'a. Sedangkan Choi Siwon? Dia memilih mengamati teman kecilnya itu berkomat-kamit melapalkan do'a dengan bibir tebalnya yang membentuk gerakan unik. Siwon kembali tersenyum melihatnya...**

**Cho Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam ketika berdo'a, bocah pemilik pipi pucat itu mendongak, memandang Siwon yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.**

"**Biar kutebak, ini pertama kalinya kau kesini Hyung?"**

**Siwon hanya mengangguk, tangannya bergerak membetulkan penutup kepala yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu terlalu bersemangat menunduk dalam ketika memberi hormat, membuat penutup kepalanya nyaris menutupi mata. Mata indah yang selalu dikagumi Choi Siwon.**

"**Tsk..tsk..tsk sayang sekali, padahal ini tempat yang paling menakjubkan Hyung." Kyuhyun mendecih. "Ayo..kutunjukan bagaimana menakjubkannya tempat ini Hyung." **

**Tepat disayap kanan bangunan, keduanya duduk bersebelahan. Menatap kedepan, angin berhembus membelai keduanya. Jauh dibawah sana, hamparan hijau hutan, perkampungan, aliran sungai terlihat jelas. **

**Choi Siwon menatap takjub pemandangan yang dilihatnya, dia lahir dan besar di Wonju. Tapi baru kali ini dia menemukan tempat yang mengagumkan seperti ini. Sebuah Kuil diatas bukit, dan Wonju yang seperti berada dibawah telapak kakinya. Dia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, mengerutkan dahi ketika mendapati Kyuhyun sibuk membongkar isi tas kulitnya.**

"**Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**

**Kyuhyun mulai merentangkan gulungan kertas, meletakan batu berpahat kura-kura disetiap sudut kertas. Menuangkan air untuk melarutkan batu tinta, dan menyusun kuas.**

"**Menulis..."**

"**Puisi?"**

**Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, pandangan matanya fokus pada kertas putih yang terbentang dihadapannya. Tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan mengoleskan kuas berujung lancip pada batu tinta, memutarnya memastikan tinta tercampur dengan baik sebelum ditorehkan keatas kertas.**

"**Aboeji yang pertama kali mengenalkan tempat ini kepadaku. Ini adalah tempat rahasia, kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu tentang tempat ini. Noonim saja tidak pernah kuajak kesini."**

**Choi Siwon memperhatikan bagaimana tangan mungil itu mulai bergerak diatas kertas. Menggoreskan ujung kuas, mengguratkan hitamnya tinta diatas putihnya kertas. Membentuk rangkaian huruf kanji, tidak terlalu rapih ciri khas tulisan anak berumur delapan tahun. Choi Siwon kembali tersenyum, mungkin tulisannya jauh lebih rapi dan bagus dibanding bocah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Namun melihat bagaimana cara tangan mungil itu bergerak diatas kertas merupakan daya tarik tersendiri. Cara menulis yang terkesan ceroboh dan terburu-buru, membuat sebagain tinta mengotori tangannya sendiri. Senyuman Siwon mekin melebar ketika menyaksikan bagaimana mata indah itu terfokus hanya pada kertas yang ada dihadapnnya, pipi yang sesekali mengembung, dan bibir yang mengerucut. Seperti inikah eksperesi Cho Kyuhyun ketika menulis puisi? Choi Siwon menopangkan tangannya didagu. Pandangannya tertuju pada raut wajah yang ada dihadapannya, tidak pada tulisan yang beberapa kali diulang oleh sang penulis.**

Ditempat yang sama, di sayap bangunan yang menghadap pemandangan Wonju dibawah sana. Choi Siwon berdiri, mengamati tangan yang bergerak lincah diatas kertas. Seseorang yang tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain didepannya, fokus menggoreskan kuas. Sosok dengan _Jaegori_ (atasan) berwarna kuning lembut dan _Chima_ (rok) berwarna hijau cerah.

Choi Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengamati wajah yang masih tertunduk, fokus menulis. Hanya ujung simpul pita merah yang bergerak sesekali, pita merah pengikat untaian rambut. Ciri khas gadis perawan kala itu.

"Euheum.." Siwon berdehem

Tak..

Kuas terlepas dari pegangan, membuat tintanya membasahi kertas yang ada dibawahnya.

Sosok gadis itu terlonjak, mendongak dan hampir terjengkang ketika mendapati ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya membulat sempurna..

Deg

Mata itu...

Choi Siwon sama terkejutnya, dia...dia melihat kembali sepasang mata itu. Mata dengan bentuk indah, membingkai sempurna bola mata jernih dengan iris serupa lelehan karamel. Mata dengan sinar indah dan bercahaya.

Untuk sesaat, dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Choi Siwon seolah tidak mampu bernapas, ada sesuatu yang menikam dadanya.

Ditempat ini, tempat yang sepuluh tahun adalah tempat rahasia seorang bocah laki-laki dan dirinya. Tempat yang selalu dijadikan tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu bagi mereka berdua, tempat yang dijadikan Choi Siwon untuk menikmati pemandangan yang mengagumkan, pemandangan alam dan pemandangan mengagumkan ketika seorang Cho Kyuhyun serius menulis.

Tempat ini, tempat yang tidak sengaja dia datangi ketika dia berhasil keluar dari Ojiman dengan kepala yang terasa berputar. Tempat satu-satunya yang terpikirkan ketika berhasil terlepas dari jeratan rayuan yang dilancarkan para Gisaeng terhadapnya.

Dan kini, ditempat ini, dia mendapati hal yang jauh diluar perkiraannya. Seseorang, ah tidak, tepatnya seorang gadis yang tengah serius menulis puisi. Gadis dengan mata yang selalu dicarinya.

Srak..Srak..Brughh..

Gadis itu terhuyung, dan kembali jatuh terduduk ketika berusaha bangkit. Lututnya bergetar, karena terlalu lama duduk atau karena terkejut?

"Nona...anda tidak apa-apa?" Siwon panik ketika mendapati gadis itu jatuh." Maafkan saya karena telah membuatmu terkejut nona." Siwon benar-benar merasa bersalah. Keduanya terulur, bermaksud memberi bantuan pada sang gadis. Namun gadis itu hanya memundurkan tubuhnya. Bergeser mundur, menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan tangan Siwon.

Siwon menyadari ketakutan yang dipancarkan gadis itu, Siwon baru menyadari sikap yang baru saja diperlihatkannya. Muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan seorang gadis, mengulurkan tangan dan hampir menyentuhnya, wajar jika gadis itu merasa takut.

"Nona..anda jangan takut. Saya tidak bermaksud jahat. Saya hanya terkejut mendapati seorang gadis berada ditempat ini dipagi hari." Siwon merendahkan tubun\hnya, duduk dihadapan sang gadis yang masih menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Saya Choi Siwon, Hakim Wonju." Siwon memperkenalkan diri, tangannya merogoh saku bagian dalam _durumagi_ sutera yang dikenakannya, mengeluarkan sebuah lencana bersimbol istana. Bukti kebenaran ucapannya.

Respon yang diberikan gadis itu benar-benar diluar dugaan Siwon. Gadis itu terlihat makin gemetar, kedua tangannya mengepal dikedua tubuhnya. Wajahnya tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona pucat.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, apakah dirinya semenakutkan itu? terlebih gadis yang ada didepannya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Lama Siwon mengamati raut wajah yang ada dihadapannya, tidak mempedulikan roman ketakutan yang diberikan sosok yang ada didepannya. Rasa penasaran tentang gadis yang ada didepannya mengalahkan sikap sopan santun yang seharusnya diperlihatkanya dihadapan seorang gadis. Terlebih dari cara berpakaiannya, gadis yang ada dihadapannya adalah bukan gadis sembarangan, hanbok sutera, untaian _norigae_ yang terselip dipakaiannya, serta pita merah yang tersimpul diuntaian rambutnya membuat gadis yang ada dihadapnnya harus dijaga dan dilindungi kehormatannya.

Yang membuat pemuda itu penasaran adalah, mata yang dimiliki gadis itu. Bukan hanya mata, tapi keberadaan sang gadis di tempat itu.

Mata itu? Belum genap satu minggu dia kembali ke Wonju, tapi sudah dua kali dia bertemu dengan dua orang lebih tepatnya dua wanita yang memiliki sorot mata yang sepuluh tahun begitu dirindukannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Siwon membelakakan matanya..

Gadis yang kini ada didepannya? Bukankah dia gadis yang sama yang tidak sengaja dia temui dipusat keramaian Wonju? Gadis yang mengenakan pakaian dan riasan Gisaeng?

Siwon kembali mengamati raut wajah yang ada didepannya, berusaha mengingat dan membandingkannya dengan wajah seorang Gisaeng yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya. Mengabaikan kenyataan jika gadis itu kini terlihat makin ketakutan dan gemetar.

Bentuk dan sorot mata indah itu, yakin itu mata yang sama. Bentuk wajah, meskipun dengan dengan tatanan rambut yang berbeda, namun Siwon meyakini bentuknya sama. Pipi pucat dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol, hidung mancung yang mencuat dan bentuk bibir. Meskipun bibir yang dimiliki Gisaeng itu diwarnai dengan pewarna bibir yang merah menyala, berbeda dengan bibir berwarna alami yang dimiliki gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini. Tapi Siwon yakin itu adalah bibir yang sama.

"Kau...kau adalah gadis berpakaian Gisaeng tempo hari?" Siwon menyipitkan matanya.

Gadis itu kini menundukan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Euheum..." Siwon kembali berdehem. Dia berani menyimpulkan jika gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah gadis berpenampilan Gisaeng yang pernah ditemuinya. Tapi kenapa keduanya berpenampilan berbeda? Tampilan Gisaeng dengan tampilan seorang gadis perawan terhormat?

"Maafkan aku Nona. Kau terlihat ketakutan. Aku hanya terkejut, kau...kau terlihat berbeda." Siwon tersenyum, berusaha mengurangi ketakutan gadis yang ada didepannya. Gadis yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau sedang menulis puisi?" Siwon berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia mengamati gulungan kertas yang berserakan, jejeran kuas yang ujungnya menghitam karena tinta. Siwon mengambil salahsatu kertas yang telah berisi tulisan, namun dengan coretan dimana-mana.

Lama Siwon mengamati tulisan itu, tulisan yang ditulis dengan goresan yang terkesan terburu-buru, terasa familiar. Siwon menyentuh bagian pinggiran kertas, merasakan ketebalannnya. Siwon menganga, menyadari sesuatu. Kertas dengan ketebalan seperti itu?

Siwon mengangkat pandangannya, gadis itu menghilang. Gadis itu tidak ada ditempatnya.

Choi Siwon berdiri, berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang paling mungkin akan didatangi gadis itu.

Dan benar, dia mendapati gadis itu tengah membasuh tangannya dipancuran bambu dibagian belakang kuil utama. Tanpa menghiraukan kakinya yang hanya terbungkus kaos kaki, Siwon menghambur ke arah gadis itu berada.

Grep..

Siwon meraih tangan sang gadis yang telah basah. Mengamati ujung jemarinya, jemari putih dan lentik namun berwarna kehitaman, ternoda tinta.

Siwon mengenggam tangan itu erat, tidak mempedulikan tarikan yang diberikan tangan itu.

"KAU...SIAPA KAU? SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA?" Siwon berteriak, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis.

Gadis itu kembali gemetaran, wajah putihnya makin terlihat memucat, bibirnya bergetar, dan matanya berkilat, kilatan ketakutan.

Siwon menatap nanar sosok yang ada dihadapannya," Kau? Siapa namamu? Kumohon katakan sesuatu! Aku Choi Siwon. Kau mengenalku?" Siwon kini mencengkram kedua lengan sang gadis, mengguncangkannya.

Gadis itu mulai menitikan air mata, tanpa suara. Kilatan ketakutan tidak mampu disembunyikannya.

"Kau...apa kau Cho.."

"NONA?!"

Seorang pria bertubuh tambun menghampiri mereka berdua. Pria dengan pakaian khas rakyat biasa. Pria itu memandang heran ke arah Siwon, terlebih kearah tangan Siwon yang masih mencekal lengan sang gadis.

"Tuan...anda siapa? Apa yang anda lakukan pada Nona kami?" Tanya pria itu penuh selidik.

Choi Siwon melepaskan cekalan tangannya, bagaimanapun sikapnya memang terlihat tidak sopan. Pantas jika pria tambun itu menatapanya tidak suka.

"Aku Choi Siwon, Hakim Wonju." Siwon berbicara dengan sikap tubuh tegap khas seorang bangsawan.

Pria tambun itu mengerjap, memandang penuh selidik pemuda yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Hakim. Namun, melihat kenyataan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya berpakaian ala bangsawan, pria tambun itu membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat.

"Kau sendiri, kau siapa?" Siwon balik bertanya.

"Ye..? Saya Shindong, pelayan di Ojiman. Saya datang menjemput nona Kami."

Siwon menatap gadis yang kini berdiri dibelakang pria bernama Shindong itu. Meski tubuhnya bisa terutupi dengan tubuh Shindong yang berukuran besar, namun Siwon bisa melihat bahwa tinggi gadis itu hampir melebihi Shindong. Tubuh yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Siwon tersenyum sekilas.

"Nona...Nyonya menyuruh anda untuk segera pulang." Ujar Shindong.

Gadis yang dipanggil Nona itu mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului, tanpa sedikitpun memandang Siwon yang masih berdiri mengamati mereka berdua dengan seksama.

"Nona kami.." Lirih Siwon kemudian.

Dia kembali ke Wonju karena menunaikan titah Raja untuk mejadi Hakim. Jabatan penting yang berhasil diraihnya dengan kerja keras. Berhasil masuk ke Universitas Sungkyunkwan dengan hasil tes masuk yang gemilang. Menjadi mahasiwa utama dan mendapat perhatian Raja. Lulus dengan nilai tertinggi sepanjang sejarah Sungkyunkwan dan mendapat kehormatan menjadi cendekia Sungkyunkwan yang dijamu oleh Raja. Dan ketika raja menganugerahkan jabatan Hakim kepadanya, Choi Siwon memilih Wonju sebagai tempatnya mengabdi. Mengabaikan tawaran lain yang lebih menggiurkan, menjadi Hakim utama muda di Istana. Wonju, tempat yang menyimpan misteri. Wonju yang diharapkannya menemukan kembali apa yang telah direnggut darinya dan orang yang penting bagi dirinya.

Choi Siwon menatap kertas-kertas yang ditinggalkan gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya itu. Coreta-coretan puisi, kata-kata bijak konfusius.

Ojiman...gadis itu benar-benar berada di Ojiman.

**To be Cont...**

**Annyeong...**

**Fiiiuuuhhh...**

**Saya ngakak sendiri, koq saya gak berpikir dua kali ketika menulis FF ini yah? Hesemeleh..saya sok2an menulis FF bertema saeguk dengan kepala saya ndomblong tentang saeguk. Hasilnya? Gak Saeguk sama sekali. Mianhae...saya sudah berusaha menumbuhkan 'aroma' saeguknya. Tapiiii malah gak ada bedanya dengan FF biasa Huwwweee...istilah-istilah budaya, istilah pakaian, bahasa percakapan dan tetek bengek lainnya jauh dari 'aroma' saeguk, Mianhae...yang penting FF ini bisa dipahami bagi yang membacanya, benar tidak?**

**Dan Gamhamnida atas segala dukungan buat FF ini, keukeuekue...**

**Saya sebenanrnya gak pernah berani nulis FF apalagi nge-publishnya. Tapii melihat kenyataannya makin langkanya FF Wonkyu di FFn saya koq jadi miris yah? Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai selingan ditengah gersangnya FF Wonkyu di sini...terlepas dari buruknya FF ini, itu hanya batas kemampuan saya.**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca, memfollow, memfav, bahkan memberikan review...terima kasih banyaakkk *kiss kiss **

**Kalau ada yang mau memberi masukan, silahkan...silahkan...silahkan..tapi bahasanya yang nyaman buat semua, oke?**

**Ohyah..mungkin saya tidak akan membuat konflik yang rumit, kenapa?karena saya gak bisaaa...keukeukeu**

**Mari Sebarkan Cinta Wonkyu Sejagad Raya**

**EVERADIT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cast: **

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Park Jungsoo**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others , dan mohon untuk tidak berkebaratan jika ada cast yang dibuat dengan karakter tidak menyenangkan (Pisss...)**

**Yaoi, Saeguk amatiran, jika ada kesalahan dalam hal sejarah dan budaya mutlak keterbatasan saya. **

**Discliamer: Seperti FF pada umumnya, semua nama yang ada disini hanya pinjaman, karena pemilik nama yang sebenarnya adalah milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan keluarganya. **

**Wonkyu fanfiction, just a fanfiction so...enjoy!**

**Merasa gak berkenan, tidak perlu dibaca. Kritik dalam bentuk apapun diterima asal sopan dan menjaga kenyamanan semua orang.**

**Typo(s) pasti bertebaran meski sudah diedit, mianhamnidaaaaa...**

**LIKE THE WIND**

Aroma almond berpadu dengan rosemarry barbaur bersama uap yang mengepul dari bak mandi kayu berisi air hangat. Suara kecipak halus mengiringi sesosok tubuh dengan balutan warna kulit putih pucat, bersinar dan seolah mampu memantulkan cahaya lilin. Sosok itu terpejam, seluruh tubuhnya terendam dalam air beruap. Aroma tubuh bercampur dengan wewangian yang sengaja dicampur dengan air mandi menjadi aroma dominan.

"Apa pelayan itu tetap memaksa membantumu mandi Kyuie?" Chullie bertanya dengan suara halus, jemari lentiknya mengusapkan ramuan herbal disepanjang lekukan pundak Kyuie. Memberikan pijatan halus sesekali. "Sudah lima tahun sejak kita kembali ke Wonju, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi sampai kapan? Dengan Kekuasaanku sebagai kepala Gisaeng dan dukungan Utusan Tan dari Ming, selama ini kita bisa aman. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana gigihnya Gubernur Kim. Hanya kau yang belum pernah dia dapatkan Kyuie, dan dia tidak akan menyerah."

"Kita Nyonya, kita yang belum pernah dia dapatkan." Ralat Kyuie, suaranya tidak lebih dari bisikan.

"Kau benar, tapi setidaknya dia memandangku sebagai Gisaeng tua yang sudah tidak mempesona. Tapi tidak denganmu. Kau sosok yang mempesona, setiap yang memandangmu ada pancaran hasrat disana. Dan Gubernur Kim, haruslah menjadi yang pertama. Seperti biasanya."

"Apa dia masih percaya kalau aku tidak tersentuh?"

"Sampai ada yang menyatakan diri pernah memetikmu, dia akan percaya. Dan akan mengejarmu."

"Lalu apa saranmu Nyonya?"

Chullie membasuh punggung Kyuie, merasakan kehalusan kulit putih pucat itu. Tersenyum samar, menggambarkan kakaguman pada sosok mempesona Gisaeng muda yang selama ini berada dibawah didikannya.

"Entahlah, bisa saja Utusan Tan mengeluarkan pernyataan pernah memetikmu, tapi itu sangat berisiko. Pengaruh Gubernur Kim tidak bisa dianggap remeh, dia selalu menjadi yang pertama. Terakhir dia bermalam di Ojiman, dia murka ketika mendapatkan kau tidak berada di Ojiman."

"Apa ada orang lain yang bisa melebihi kekuasaannya?"

Chullie terdiam, tangannya kini beralih melilitkan kain mandi ketubuh Kyuie yang berdiri telanjang didepannya. Kyuie, sosok itu sangat mempesona. Sudah sepuluh tahun Chullie mendidik Kyuie dan sudah sepuluh tahun itu juga dia harus menyaksikan setiap perkembangan sosok itu, dari seorang bocah, remaja, dan kini menjelma menjadi sosok yang mempesona.

"Jika kita masih di Wonju kurasa tidak ada yang bisa melebihinya."

Chullie tertegun sebentar, botol minyak zaitun yang dipeganngya hampir lepas dari genggaman. Matanya seketika berbinar. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Hakim Wonju yang baru? Hakim Choi Siwon, bahkan tadi malam dia berada disini meskipun tidak sampai menghabiskan malam."

Kyuie memandang Chullie, mata indahnya membulat sempurna. Terkejut dengan apa yang disampaikan Chullie?

"Kedudukan Hakim sama dengan Gubernur, bahkan kudengar dia Hakim termuda yang mendapat dukungan langsung dari Yang Mulia Raja. Dan Ayahnya adalah Menteri Hukum Choi. Kurasa Hakim Choi Siwon bisa mengimbangi kekuasaan Gubernur Kim." Chullie tersenyum penuh arti, mengabaikan Kyuie yang mulai gemetar.

"Dia seseorang yang sangat tampan dan terlihat berbeda, sorot matanya tajam dan memancarkan kharisma yang kuat. Kuyakin dia berbeda dengan Hakim-Hakim lain."

Kyuie berpegangan pada tepi meja dengan cermin besar yang ada didepannya. Memandangi pantulan dirinya yang hanya berbalutkan kain mandi. Dibelakangnya Chullie tengah menyiapkan s_eokchima_ yang akan dikenakannya.

"A-Apa..kau akan menawarkan dia untuk bermalam dengan ku? Tapi.."

"Kyuie, tidak selamanya Gisaeng harus menyerahkan dirinya. Kita bisa menjadikan mereka sebagai pelindung tanpa harus memiliki tubuh kita. Dan apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya kepada Hakim Choi?" Heechul menyampirkan seokchima satin ketubuh Kyuie, mengikatkan simpulnya.

Kyuie mengigit bibir bawahnya, hal seperti inilah yang selalu mengganggu pikiran. Statusnya sebagai Gisaeng, dan segala tugas yang harus disandangnya. Sepuluh tahun, sudah sepuluh tahun dia menjalani semua itu.

"Kyuie...Kyuie...kau melamun?" Heechul menepuk pipi Kyuie.

"Ye..?"

Chullie tersenyum,"Sudahlah, pakailah pakaian terbaikmu. Kau tetap yang mempesona, melebihi gadis-gadis Sonye itu. Dan berhati-hatilah pada Dasom, pelayanmu itu sudah sering dibisiki oleh Taeyon."

Chullie meninggalkan Kyuie sendiri diruang mandi, memberi isyarat pada Dasom, pelayan pribadi Kyuie untuk masuk dan membantu Kyuie berpakaian.

"Nona, sampai kapan anda tidak bersedia saya layani ketika mandi? Apakah anda tidak mempercayai saya?" Dasom mengeringkan rambut Kyuie, dan mengoleskan minyak rambut dengan lembut. "Bahkan anda tidak pernah berbicara pada saya, saya merasa tidak berguna Nona."

Kyuie hanya memberikan pandangan datar,masih tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Nona yang lain selalu menggunjingkan anda. Dan mereka berusaha untuk mengetahui kebenaran kenapa anda tidak pernah berbicara selain dengan Nyonya Chullie. Dan mereka menyuruh saya untuk mengetahui segala rahasia tentang anda. Kenapa anda tidak pernah berbicara, kenapa anda menolak untuk dilayani ketika mandi, kenapa anda selalu mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Nyonya Chullie, dan...kenapa anda masih berada di Ojiman padahal anda menolak ritual pengukuhan anda sebagai seorang Gisaeng."

Kyuie terbelalak mendengar penuturan pelayannya. Gadis yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda darinya hanyalah seorang rakyat rendah yang ditunjuk untuk melayani segala keperluannya.

"Maaf karena saya telah lancang kepada anda Nona. Tapi saya adalah pelayan anda, setengah dari hidup saya adalah milik anda. Mohon anda lebih mempercayai saya.." Dasom berlutut dihadapan Kyuie, air mata sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. "Saya akan melayani dan mengabdikan hidup saya untuk anda Nona.."

Kyuie menyentuh pundak Dasom, memberi isyarat agar berdiri.

"Aku percaya...aku percaya padamu Dasom-ah. Berdirilah...berdirilah disisiku."

Dasom menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Setalah lima tahun dia melayani Gisaeng yang menjadi tuannya, baru pertama kali ini dia mnedengar suara tuannya itu. Suara yang rendah, setengah berbisik, meski tampak tidak sesuai dengan paras Kyuie yang memancarkan keanggunan dan kecantikan namun Dasom merasa senang. Air matanya merebak, tak hentinya pelayan itu mengucapakan terimakasih atas kepercayaan Tuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman Park, aku tidak bermaksud untuk datang ke Ojiman ketika menanyakan berapa jumlah Gisaeng yang ada disana." Choi Siwon berusaha menolak tarikan tangan Park Jungsoo yang setengah menyeretnya. Hanya rasa hormat kepada Pamannyalah yang membuat Hakim muda itu tidak menggunakan kekerasan untuk menolak ajakan Park Jungsoo.

"Bukankah lebih baik anda mencari tahu sendiri Tuan? Saya hanya sekali ke Ojiman dan itupun hanya dilayani oleh Gisaeng kelas rendah." Park Jungsoo mengulum senyum. Setelah pulang pagi dari jamuan di Ojiman, siang harinya Choi Siwon tiba-tiba bertanya tentang jumlah dan nama-nama Gisaeng yang ada di Ojiman, Jadi bukankah wajar jika dia menawarkan-atau lebih tepatnya menyeret-Choi Siwon ke Ojiman.

"Paman kumohon...banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan malam ini."

"Hanya malam ini, dalam satu tahun hanya malam ini semua Gisaeng yang ada di Ojiman akan mempertunjukan kemahirannya, dan hanya malam ini dalam setahun semua Gisaeng Ojiman akan diperlihatkan kekhalayak umum. Bukankah itu kesempatan mencari tahu Tuan?"

Siwon berkedip beberapa kali, benarkah? Apa ini kesempatannya mencari gadis Gisaeng yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya penasaran? Gadis bermata indah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang dimasa lalu? Seseorang yang padanya Siwon berhutang janji.

Choi Siwon akhirnya tidak lagi menolak ajakan Park Jungsoo, bahkan pemuda itu kini telah berada diatas kudanya, meninggalkan Park Jungsoo yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Sebegitu semangatnyakah atasannya itu mencari tahu tentang Gisaeng ojiman?

.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang kayu yang selalu tertutup rapat dan hanya bisa dimasuki kalangan tertentu itu terbuka lebar. Lampion-lampion dipasang lebih banyak dari biasanya, sejak matahari tenggelam sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak pria dari berbagai kalangan memasuki gerbang kayu itu. Binar antusias tidak mampu mereka sembunyikan. Malam yang selalu dinantikan, ketika Ojiman membuka gerbangnya lebar-lebar bagi pria manapun bahkan bagi pria berstatus budak rendah sekalipun. Dan peristiwa langka ketika seluruh Gisaeng, bunganya Ojiman akan diperlihatkan kekhalayak umum, mempersembahkan segala kamahiran yang mereka miliki, dan tentu juga mempertontonkan pesona kecantikan yang mereka miliki. Meskipun malam itu akan diakhiri dengan desah kecewa para pria yang tidak bisa atau tidak mampu menjadikan salah satu dari Gisaeng itu sebagai teman bermalamnya. Harga tinggi yang ditawarkan malam itu menjadi patokan kemampuan seorang pria untuk memilih Gisaeng yang diinginkannya.

Choi Siwon memasuki gerbang itu, keraguan telah hilang dari dirinya. Rasa ingin tahu kini mendominasinya. Mata tajamnya menangkap kerumunan pria yang bersorak, didepan sana berdiri panggung yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Siwon menggiring tubuhnya mendekati kerumunan, menyelipkan tubuh diantara rapatnya kerumunan. Para pria yang terbuaia dengan apa yang dilihat, para pria yang sebagian menggumam kata-kata kotor penuh nafsu ketika mata mereka terperosok dalam pesona Gisaeng. tak sedikit diantara mereka bahkan terlihat terangsang dan menahan napas seolah hal itu mampu meredam gejolak dalam tubuh mereka.

Berbekal tubuh tegap dan tinggi, Choi Siwon berhasil menggapai tempat dimana dia bisa melihat jelas keadaan panggung terbuka. Panggung yang terlihat semarak dengan lampion dan hiasan yang menjuntai. Panggung dimana ada sembilan gadis yang sedang melenggak lenggokan tubuh mereka, menselaraskan dengan iringan musik. Sebuah tarian yang mampu mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya. Sembilan gadis Gisaeng Ojiman yang terkenal dan selalu menjadi buah bibir. Sonye sebutan bagi mereka, bunga Ojiman yang mampu membuat pria rela kehilangan ratusan keping emasnya demi merasakan keindahan menghabiskan malam dengan salahsatu diantara mereka.

Tubuh indah yang meliuk berbalut hanbook dengan jaegori tembus pandang. Kecantikan paras yang diperindah dengan riasan khas Gisaeng, perhiasana yang gemerincing. Aroma semerbak yang memabukan. Dan dideretan kursi bagi tamu istimewa, para pria dengan balutan sutera seakan akan loncat dari tempat duduknya, seolah siap menerkam gadis-gadis itu. Sonye yang mempesona dan seolah membutakan.

Choi Siwon bahkan bisa merasakan hawa panas disekelilingnya, hawa yang berasal dari hasrat yang tertahan. Pria-pria yang telah jauh terperosok pada pesona memabukan Gisaeng. Sonye dan pesona mereka.

Sorakan riuh rendah diselingi decakan mengiringi berahirnya tarian Gisaeng Sonye. Bisikan tentang khayalan para pria yang terobsesi untuk menghabiskan malam dengan salahsatu diantara mereka, dan dideretan kursi yang ditempati para tamu istimewa. Para pria bangsawan tengah membisikan penawaran, saling berlomba, menguras ratusan keping emas.

Siwon, pemuda itu menyapukan pandangan, meneliti satu persatu, diantara jejeran gadis Gisaeng yang duduk berjejer dengan anggun. Sekilas mereka terlihat sama, riasan tebal seolah menyamarkan semuanya. Namun Siwon Yakin, mata itu tidak akan sama.

Dram

Dram

Dram

Dram

Suara genderang menyapa pendengaran, keriuhan yang sejak tadi tercipta seolah terhenti, digantikan dengan irama genderang. Berirama dengan nada yang harmonis, menghentak.

Disana, dibagian kiri panggung, diantara genderang yang tergantung dengan berbagai ukuran. Seseorang dengan balutan hanbook sutera putih menabuh genderang yang berjumlah sembilan. Kedua tangannya mengayunkan pemukul genderang, terlihat gemulai, ringan, saling menyilang. Tubuhnya bergerak indah, menyesuaikan dengan tabuh genderang. Gemulai, Diperindah dengan postur tinggi gemulai. Seolah ada tangan lain yang membantu, kesembilan genderang itu ditabuh tanpa cela. Bertabuhan, bersahutan. Namun yang memperindah semua itu adalah sosok sang penabuh. Meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, namun kharisma keanggunan dan kecantikan seolah memancar.

Berbeda ketika Sonye yang menampilkan tarian, dimana para pria bergumam penuh nafsu. Maka, saat ini suasana hening tercipta, hanya suara genderang satu-satunya sumber suara. Semuanya seolah terhanyut dalam irama genderang, terbuai dengan gerakan gemulai sang penabuh. Meksipun dengan hanbook yang tertutup, riasan rambut yang sederhana dengan sebagian rambut terurai dibagian belakang, _chima_ yang menjuntai indah. Sekilas sosok itu seperti Dewi pemberi berkah yang terlukis dikuil pemujaan.

Siwon terjebak dalam keheningan yang sama, matanya terkunci pada sosok diantara genderang itu. Dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sang penabuh. Namun, postur tubuh itu, postur tubuh tinggi semampai. Choi Siwon seolah mengenali sosok dengan postur seperti itu. Tubuh yang cukup tinggi bagi ukuran seorang gadis.

Srattt

Sosok itu membalikan tubuhnya, untuk pertama kalinya, dia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah penonton. Dengan ekspresi dingin, tatapan lurus sedikit menusuk, dan bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai.

Semuanya seolah terhanyut, merasa terbekukan dengan ekspresi itu. Bukan ekspresi yang biasa diperlihatkan seorang Gisaeng. Terlalu anggun dan elegan untuk ukuran seorang Gisaeng.

Choi Siwon adalah pria yang paling terbekukan saat ini. Matanya seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkedip, tubuhnya seolah membeku dengan sempurna, jika dia tidak ingat bahwa bernafas adalah penyokong hidupnya, maka pemuda itu akan memutuskan untuk berhenti bernafas. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, namun Siwon dapat mengenalinya, sosok dingin dengan mata yang selalu dicarinya. Pemilik mata sewarna lelehan karamel dengan sinaran yang seolah mampu berbicara. Siwon tidak yakin, tapi dia merasa mata indah itu mengunci matanya.

Bahkan ketika tabuhan genderang itu berhenti, dengan sosok sang penabuh berdiri anggun diantara genderang.

"KYUIE"

Seorang pria berdiri dan meneriakan nama sang penabuh. Gubernur Kim Wongsan, pria itu seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan satu tangan memegang botol minuman, pria itu berteriak.

"Kyuie...aku memberi penawaran tertinggi malam ini untukmu. Peti-peti berisi kepingan emas itu kubawa untukmu." Gubernur Kim Wongsan berteriak, tangannya menunjuk peti-peti yang tersusun dibelakangnya.

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar. Kyuie...sosok Gisaeng Ojiman yang seolah terlupakan. Orang-orang hanya mendengar jika Ojiman memiliki seorang Gisaeng yang tidak tersentuh. Dan malam ini, sosok Kyuie bisa mereka lihat secara langsung. Sosok Gisaeng yang hanya akan muncul jika Ojiman mendapat tamu penting, sosok Gisaeng yang konon bisa menggetarkan siapapun ketika menarikan tarian sembilan genderang, sosok Gisaeng yang bisa membuat mabuk para tamu hanya dengan petikan gayageumnya, sosok Gisaeng yang konon tidak pernah berbicara, sosok Gisaeng yang tidak pernah menuangkan anggur atau teh untuk tamunya, dan sosok Gisaeng yang tidak pernah dikabarkan pernah menghabiskan malam dengan siapapun...

Kyuie, membungkuk dalam dengan gerakan anggun, tangan kanan ditankupkan didepan dada. Masih dengan ekspresi yang dingin, Kyuie meninggalkan panggung. Mengabaikan teriakan Gubernur Kim Wongsan, dan dia tidak bergabung dengan gadis Gisaeng lainnya. Lirika tajam diberikan Gisaeng lainnya, mereka sudah hafal kebiasan Kyuie, akan lari ketika penampilannya telah selesai. Meninggalkan para tamu yang dibakar rasa penasaran akan sosok Gisaeng, menghasilkan penawaran yang semakin melangit. Tawaran untuk bisa menghabiskan malam bersama Kyuie, dan mencatatkan nama mereka kedalam daftar tamu kehormatan Ojiman.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuie sudah faham situasi seperti ini akan terjadi. Situasi dimana dia harus menghindar dari rebut tawar yang dilakukan para tamu untuknya, dan satu hal yang harus segera dia lakukan adalah...melarikan diri. Selama ini dia selalu berhasil melakukan itu.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak menghadapi tamu, tapi ratusan orang yang memadati Ojiman. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengikuti acara tahunan Ojiman, namun tahun ini dia didesak oleh Gisaeng lainnya untuk tampil.

Dia berjalan dengan tergesa kebagian belakang panggung, samar dia mendengar sedikit keributan. Teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas, dan jika dia tidak salah dengar namanya disebut beberapa kali, dan Nyonya Chullie yang menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan sabar.

"Kau mau lari kemana Kyuie? Cukup, malam ini kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun." Seorang Gisaeng menghadang langkah Kyuie. Salahsatu Gisaeng yang tergabung dalam Sonye.

Kyuie terlonjak, langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau sama seperti kami, tidakkah kau mendengar keributan memperebutkan penawaran untukmu? Huh...menggelikan, kau bertingkah seperti gadis terhormat. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang Gisaeng, dan kedudukanmu sama seperti kami." Seorang Gisaeng lain menghampiri mereka. Gadis Sonye yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Kyuie sang perawan? Huh lucu sekali, lima tahun kami mengenalmu dan sampai sekarang kau tidak pernah berbicara sekalipun. Apa kau bisu? Kalau begitu kau tidak cocok jadi Gisaeng, kau cocok jadi budak rendahan."

Kyuie memundurkan langkahnya, tapi kedua Gisaeng itu justru melangkah maju kearahnya. Mata mereka diliputi kedengkian."Kau selalu dilindungi Nyonya Chullie, tapi tidak malam ini. Nyonya kita sudah tidak bisa melindungimu lagi, tidak kemunculanmu malam ini menjadi pertanda kau siap menerima penawaran."

Kyuie semakin mundur, dia harus lari secepatnya.

"Kau ingin lari kemana? Gubernur Kim sudah menempatkan orang-orangnya disekeliling Ojiman, gadis bodoh"

Kedua gadis Sonye itu tergelak, menikmati raut ketakutan yang dipancarkan Kyuie. Mereka harus berhasil membawa Kyuie kehadapan Gubernur Kim sebagai imbalan hadiah yang diberikan Gubernur Kim kepada mereka.

Meskipun kedua gadis yang menghadangnya bertubuh lebih kecil darinya, tapi Kyuie tidak bisa untuk menyingkirkan mereka begitu saja. Karena dari sudut matanya, dia melihat beberapa pria mulai memperhatikan dirinya, dan dia yakin mereka adalah orang suruhan Gubernur Kim. Kyuie hanya bisa memundurkan langkahnya teratur , dia merasa tersudutkah?

Sraak

Kyuie menarik Chimanya keatas, dan dengan satu hentakan dia berlari. Menghiraukan teriakan dua gadis Sonye dibelakangya yang sudah tidak pasti tidak mampu mengejarnya dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Tapi Kyuie mendengar derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya, derap langkah kaki yang berat dan cepat. Bukan langkah kaki seorang perempuan, dan berapa orang yang mengejarnya? Satu orang? Dua orang? Tiga orang? Atau lebih..? Kyuie tidak berani untuk menoleh ke belakang, dia terus berlari, meski beberapa kali langkah kakinya terseok dan hampir jatuh karena menginjak juntaian hanbook-nya sendiri.

Gerbang utama Ojiman menjadi tujuannya..,

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menjadi penghalang, beberapa kali dia menabrak tubuh pria yang berlalu lalang. Mendapat tatapan aneh dari beberapa pria. Kyuie tidak mempedulikannya, dia harus tetap berlari.

Grep

Kyuie merasakan tarikan dilengannya, membuat tubuhnya terseret. Kyuie meronta, dia tertangkap. Begitu pikirnya.

Kyuie merasakan pinggangya direngkuh oleh lengan yang kokoh, tangannya masih memberontak. Dia ingin menjerit, tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci. Dia merasakan dibawa kedalam kerumunan para pria, dan sebagian diantara mereka memperhatikannya.

"SSssstt...diamlah Nona" Sebuah bisikan tepat ditelinganya, menghantarkan hembusan napas disekitar lehernya.

Kyuie berusaha menolehkan wajahnya, dan...dia dihadapkan pada seraut wajah dengan senyuman tipis. Wajah yang menatapnya sendu meski masih menyiratkan kewaspadaan, wajah dengan lesung pipi yang selalu diingatnya.

Seketika Kyuie merasakan tubuhnya melemas, dia sudah berhenti meronta. Sebaliknya dia mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan kokoh pria yang masih merengkuh pinggangnya, menariknya makin masuk kedalam kerumunan. Pria itu makin mendekapnya erat, seolah ketegapan tubuhnya mampu menyembunyikan tubuh Kyuie yang lebih kecil darinya.

Kyuie mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia meraskan rasa aman menyelinap kedalam hatinya. Bukankah itu wajar? Ketika kau merasa terancam, tiba-tiba ada yang menyelamatkanmu, bukankah wajar jika kau merasa aman? Tapii..Kyuie merasakan rasa aman yang berbeda, entahlah dia tidak mengerti.

Perlahan Choi Siwon membawa sosok dalam dekapannya makin masuk kedalam kerumunan, mengacuhkan tatapan dari beberapa pria. Sejak Kyuie meninggalkan panggung, Choi Siwon tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya, bahkan pemuda itu mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun meski dari kejauhan dan pemuda itu bertindak disaat yang tepat.

Sedikitnya lima orang pria mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, napas mereka memburu. Dengan mata nyalang, mereka mulai merangsak masuk ke kerumunan, menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi.

Kyuie kembali merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, dia bisa melihat beberapa pria mulai mencarinya. Kyuie mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Siwon, dan direspon oleh pemuda itu dengan makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang dan perut Kyuie.

"Dengar Nona, kita harus segera keluar dari sini, percaya padaku."

Dan hap...

Dalam sekali gerakan, Kyuie merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Selanjutnya yang dia ingat adalah bahwa dia merasa perlu untuk melingkarkan lengannya keleher pemuda yang kini sedang menggendong tubuhnya sambil berlari menyeruak kerumunan.

Choi Siwon berlari dengan Kyuie dalam gendongannya, lengan kokohnya membopong tubuh Kyuie dengan erat. Memastikan sosok itu tidak terjatuh, tidak sia-sia selama ini dia menempa dirinya dalam latihan fisik yang berat. Langkah kakinya tetap terasa ringan, menghidari kejaran lima pria yang memburu dibelakangnya.

Choi Siwon menuju gerbang utama, terus berlari dan menendang dua orang pria yang sempat akan menghadangnya. Beterimkasihlah pada Park Jungsoo yang menyiapkan kuda tepat didepan gerbang.

Sekilat saja, Siwon berhasil menaikan tubuh Kyuie keatas kuda, dan dia sendiri ikut meloncat, menempatkan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Kyuie. Siwon menarik tali kekang dalam sekali tarikan, dan kuda yang mereka naiki berlari secepat kilat. Kuda jantan berwarna hitam yang kokoh, menerobos pekatnya malam dengan dua orang yang ada dalam tunggangannya.

Siwon terus menghalau kudanya untuk tetap berlari kencang, memastikan dirinya dan Kyuie jauh dari Ojiman dan jangkauan pria yang mengejar mereka. Choi Siwon merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung Kyuie yang duduk didepannya, tangannya menjangkau tali kekang yang ada didepan tubuh Kyuie, membuat kedua lengannya sacara otomotis merangkul Kyuie dari belakang. Tubuhnya sedikit dibungkukan, menyeimbangkan agar tidak terjungkal kebelakang, mereka seolah menahan napas.

Setelah memastikan mereka telah jauh dari Ojiman dan yakin tidak ada yang melakukan pengejaran, Choi Siwon memelankan laju kudanya. Saat ini keduanya telah jauh meninggalkan pemukiman Wonju, menerobos hutan dengan berbekal penerang bulan yang menggantung. Angin bertiup, cukup lembut namun mampu menggigilkan tubuh.

Mereka terjebak dalam kesunyian, hanya derap kaki kuda yang menghiasi pendengaran. Siwon masih menempelkan tubuhnya kepunggung Kyuie. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika dirasakannya helaian rambut Kyuie menerpa wajahnya dan terkadang menghalangi pandangannya. Hidung mancung Siwon menangkap wewangian yang lembut, campuran antara lembutnya aroma bergamout dengan segarnya tangerine.

"Nona...apa kau memiliki ide kita akan kemana?" Gumam Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuie,mengingat begitu rapatnya jarak tubuh mereka.

Kyuie menggeleng pelan, sungguh dia tidak berpikir saat ini. Kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, membuat dirinya seakan menyerahkan diri pada pemuda yang begitu saja membawanya lari. Kyuie menundukan pandangannya, mengamati tangan Siwon yang menyilang tepat dibagian depan tubuhnya, terlalu rapat, namun Kyuie tidak mampu menolak atau mungkin tidak berniat untuk menolak. Kyuie tersenyum sekilas ketika dia menyadari kemana tujuan mereka, jalan setapak ditengah hutan bambu yang sangat dikenalnya, dan bukit didepan mata membuat senyumannya kian melebar, menghasilkan lekukan samar tepat disebelah kanan bawah bibirnya.

Ketika kuda yang mereka berhenti, Siwon terlebih dahulu meloncat turun. Tangannya terulur, bermaksud membantu Kyuie yang nampak kebingungan, bagaimanapun pakaian yang dikenakannya membuat dia kesulitan bergerak.

Siwon tersenyum melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya, enggan untuk menerima uluran tangannya, namun ekspresi kebingungan Kyuie terlihat menarik.

"Pegang tanganku dan loncat." Suruh Siwon, namun Kyuie tidak bergeming. "Atau kau memilih kudaku menurunkanmu dengan paksa?"

Kyuie membulatkan matanya, tanpa dia sadari bibirnya mengerucut. Ekspresi yang jarang dia perlihatkan.

Choi Siwon kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi sosok yang ada dihadapannya, sosok yang selama ini selalu terlihat dingin dan datar, tiba-tiba memperlihatkan ekspresi yang...sangat menarik?

Kyuie akhirnya mau menerima uluran tangan Siwon, dan meberanikan diri loncat dari atas kuda.

"Akkhh.." Kyuie mengeluarkan pekikan kesakitan, membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Nona?" Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuie, yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan lemah dan tarikan tangan, pertanda ingin dilepaskan. "Ommo..alas kakimu hilang, lalu bagaimana kita naik kesana?" Siwon menunjuk deretan anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu sungai.

Kyuie hanya tersenyum samar,dan mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. 'apakah sesulit itu untuk berbicara?' pikirnya.

Siwon mengikuti langkah Kyuie, berjalan dibelakangnya dan menaiki tangga yanng entah berapa ratus jumlahnya. Sesekali Siwon menghentikan langkah, mengamati punggung Kyuie yang berjalan dengan anggun meski tanpa alas kaki, menapakan kaki yang hanya terbalut kaos kaki putih diatas kepingan batu yang terkadang bersudut runcing.

Ketika dilihatnya Kyuie mulai tertatih menahan sakit ditelapak kakinya, Siwon bergegas menyusulnya.

"Nona, anda tidak mungkin menaiki tangga batu ini tanpa sepatu." Siwon mencekal lengan Kyuie."Anda bisa terluka, permukaan batu ini tajam."

Kyuie hanya terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar adanya. Berulang kali dirinya menahan sakit ditelapak kaki, dan dia berusaha untuk tetap meneruskan langkah.

Tiba-tiba Siwon berjongkok, menyodorkan punggungnya ke arah Kyuie. "Naiklah, anda tidak mungkin sanggup menaiki anak tangga ini tanpa alas kaki."

Kyuie mengerjap beberapa kali, telapak kakinya memang terasa sakit dan kebas karena dingin, tapi naik ke punggung seorang pria? Meskipun dirinya seorang Gisaeng, tapi dia masih tahu sopan santun.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang "Naiklah, anggaplah aku kuda yang kita tunggangi tadi." Siwon tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Kyuie kembali memamerkan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Dan tak lama Siwon merasakan beban dipunggungnya, beban yang justru membuatnya merasakan ringan dihatinya, entahlah.

Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Tubuh yang saling merapat, hidung yang dapat mencium aroma tubuh masing-masing, angin lembut yang seolah membelai, dan keheningan malam yang membuat detak jantung seperti memiliki pita suara, dugeun..dugeun..dengan irama yang sedikit meningkat. Bulan yang menggantung dibalik awan menjadi penerang, ratusan anak tangga yang harus dilalui, perjalanan sederhana yang bermakna.

Kyuie melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Siwon dengan canggung, meletakan dagunya dipundak sang pemuda, menelusupkan wajahnya diantara rambut Siwon yang terurai dari _sangtu_-nya setelah berlari tadi. Peluh mulai menetes dipelipis Siwon, ratusan anak tangga yang harus didaki dengan seseorang yang ada dalam gendongannya membuat tenaga pemuda tegap itu tetap terkuras. Menyadari itu, Kyuie mengeringkan keringat Siwon dengan kain ujung lengannya, menghasilkan senyuman dari sang pemuda.

Gerbang Kuil Sembilan Naga kini ada dihadapan keduanya, Siwon menurunkan Kyuie dari punggungnya. Tanpa sadar keduanya saling melempar senyum, seakan mereka telah berhasil menaklukan puncak sebuah gunung. Siwon sempat terkejut ketika mendapati Kyuie tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman cerah, membuat kedua pipinya terangkat, bibir sewarna plumnya merekah, dan mata itu...mata itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka, bersinar indah, sinar yang seolah menghantarkan pesan kebahagiaan. Bukan sinar dingin yang seolah membekukan. Siwon terpana melihatnya dan hampir saja tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi yang terlihat merona dibawah sinar rembulan. Namun diurungkannya, menyadari kesopanan yang harus dia jaga.

Kyuie berlalu dari hadapan Siwon, membuat pemuda itu terheran, dan keheranannya seolah sirna ketika sosok Gisaeng itu kembali dengan seceruk air ditangannya dan menyodorkannya langsung ke arah Siwon. Siwon menerimanya dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih Nona..." Siwon meminum air putih itu, dengan mata yang masih menatap Kyuie yang balas memandangnya.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan, menikmati belaian angin yang selalu berhembus lembut, menghantarkan hawa dingin yang seolah tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, kerlipan cahaya dibawah sana seolah bersaing dengan indahnya kerlipan bintang diatas sana. Malam sudah jauh memeluk bumi, Kuil sembilan naga selalu sunyi seperti biasa terlebih dibagian sayap kanan bangunan yang memang jarang terjamah.

"Aku bersyukur, tempat ini masih indah seperti dulu. Waktu sepuluh tahun ternyata tidak merubahnya." Siwon memecah keheningan. "Aku begitu merindukan tempat ini." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas, menatap raut wajah yang duduk disampingnya. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kehamparan hitamnya malam.

"Meninggalkan Wonju sepuluh tahun silam, meninggalkan berjuta kenangan dan kerinduan. Termasuk tempat ini, dan orang yang mengenalkan tempat ini kepadaku."

Siwon merasakan pergerakan disampingnya, namun dirinya memilih untuk tidak mencari tahu. "Ini tempat rahasia kami, begitu dia mengatakannya." Siwon terkekeh sebentar. Wajahnya menengadah, memandang langit dengan awan yang berarak. "Aku tidak tahu dia masih menjaga rahasianya atau tidak, yang pasti sampai sekarang aku masih menjaganya. Seperti menjaga janjiku yang lain, janji untuk mencarinya, janji untuk mencarikannya sebuah kebenaran." Siwon menghela napas sebentar. " Aku kembali ke Wonju untuk mengerjakannya, mencarinya dan mencari kebenaran untuknya. Dan Kuharap dia memberiku kesempatan dan kekuatan."

Siwon kembali menatap sosok disampingnya yang memainkan ujung simpul hanbooknya. "Tapi yang sangat kuingin cari terlebih dahulu adalah tatapan matanya, tatapan mata yang bersinar, memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sepuluh tahun ini, aku seperti orang gila, gila karena kehilangan sinar matanya." Siwon makin lekat memandang sosok disampingnya." Aku tidak tahu apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku, ataukah dia sudah lupa sama sekali. Apakah dia sudah berubah? Apakah sinar matanya sudah berubah?"

"Dan...Nona Kyuie..." Siwon memberi penekanan dalam kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Anda membawaku pada semua ingatan itu, ingatan tentang sinar matanya, semuanya terasa kembali, kecuali tentang kebenaran yang harus kucari. Kebenaran yang benar-benar akan membawaku padanya."

Deg

Kyuie merasa tubuhnya membeku, dia ingin sekali memandang pemuda yang ada sidampingnya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya. Dia memilih untuk menundukan pandangannya, sampai pada keheningan yang kembali menyapa keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah sepenuhnya tertutup awan, angin yang berhembus kini digelayuti titik embun. Malam telah mencapai titik baliknya, dan merayap untuk melewati sisanya. Kyuie berusaha menjaga keterjagaannya. Keheningan yang mereka ciptakan terlalu lama. Dan Kyuie menyadari jika pemuda yang ada disampinya nampak terhuyung dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuie segera menangkap tubuh tegap yang hampir terjungkal. Lengan halusnya berusaha menahan bobot tubuh Siwon, dan menariknya kedalam pangkuan. Kyuie merebahkan kepala Siwon dalam pangkuannya, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan. Kyuie menyibak uraian rambut Siwon yang tidak beraturan. Memandang wajah terlelap itu lama, pandangannya melembut dengan senyuman getir diwajahnya.

Ujung jemari halusnya bergerak, menelusuri garis wajah tegas sang pemuda. Napasnya terasa memberat, ada beban yang ingin dia tumpahkan saat juga. Beban yang telah sekian lama ditahannya, dan seolah membuatnya terasa mati berulang kali. Ujung jarinya berhenti pada lekukan samar yang terbentuk dikedua pipi Siwon, menyentuhnya pelan.

Tes...

Air mata itu menetes, air mata yang tidak pernah lagi menetes sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"H-Hyung...H-Hyung..."

Kyuie terisak, tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri ketika lidahnya kembali menyebut kata 'Hyung'. Kata yang hanya bisa diucapkannya dalam mimpi, dan kini dia bisa mengucapkannya, meski terbata dan bergetar.

Choi Siwon, pemuda itu mengepalkan jemarinya, mati-matian untuk tidak membuka matanya. Hatinya bergetar, dia menemukannya, menemukan apa yang dicarinya, menemukan pintu dimana dia harus kembali.

"Tunggulah..mohon tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu sepenuhnya Cho Kyuhyun." Lirih Siwon dalam hati.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya, pemuda yang menyandang gelas sebagai Hakim termuda itu tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman. Mentari belum sepenuhnya menampakan diri dan menghangatkan bumi, namun hati pemuda itu sudah terlampau hangat, menjalar hinga kesetiap ujung-ujung sel tubuhnya.

Meskipun baru saja mendapat rentetan interogasi yang dilayangkan Gisaeng tertinggi di Ojiman, Choi Siwon masih tersenyum dan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman. Bahkan ketika Nyonya Chullie memintanya menytujui suatu pernyataan bahwa Gisaeng Ojiman dengan nama Kyuie telah menghabiskan malam pertama dengan dirinya, Siwon menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir penjang. Menghasilkan keterkejutan dari dua Gisaeng dengan penampilan menawan meski dipagi hari. Kyuie dan Nyonya Chullie...memang benar-benar mempesona.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan ketika namanya dicatatkan pada plakat yang ditempelkan di Ojiman sebagai bukti bahwa Hakim Wonju Choi Siwon membelanjakan lima peti keping emasnya untuk menghabiskan malam dengan Kyuie, yang kemudian menjadi Gisaeng termahal dalam melepas keperawanannya. Berita tentang Hakim Choi dan Gisaeng Kyuie, akan cepat tersebar, dan Choi Siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Choi Siwon disambut oleh pelayan yang bekerja di kediaman untuk Hakim Wonju. Namun, keberadaan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan seragam militer membuat Choi Siwon berteriak.

"Shim Changmin-ssi..." Seru Siwon

Pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan dua mangkuk nasi berserta sup ikan didepannya hampir tersedak. "Yak...Yak..Hakim Choi Siwon yang agung...kau hampir membunuhku dengan tulang ikan." Shim Changmin, pemuda seumuran Siwon yang berpangkat sebagai pejabat militer tingkat tiga di Istana meneguk air putih yang tersedia didepannya.

Siwon tidak menghiraukannya, dia kini duduk dihadapan tamu yang tidak disangkanya itu. "Kapan kau datang teman? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

Changmin menyeringai, kembali menyendokan sesendok penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya. "Kurasa kau tidak akan peduli meskipun kuberi kabar sebelumnya, Wonju terlalu indah dan Ojiman tentu lebih indah." Jawab Changmin sedikit meledek.

Siwon hanya terkekeh, sahabatnya selama dia tinggal di Ibukota itu memang terkenal dengan mulutnya yang pedas.

"Hei...Tuan Choi, belum sebulan berada di Wonju kau banyak ...tsk...tsk.."

Siwon melotot, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda jangkung itu.

"Menjelang tengah malam aku tiba di Wonju, dan disambut dengan berita menggegerkan, Hakim baru Wonju memberi penawaran tinggi untuk bisa memetik seorang Gisaeng dan membawanya langsung kekediaman pribadi. Aigoo..."

"A-Apa?"

"Cihh..tidak perlu memperlihatkan wajah tidak berdosa seperti itu. Aku sempat ragu untuk langsung datang kesini, karena takut uhuk...disuguhi pemandangn uhuk..tapi ternyata kalian ke tempat lain." Changmin kembali menyeringai, lebih lebar dan tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Yah..kau salah mengerti. Aku.."

Changmin mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajah "Sudahlah, meski terkejut tapi aku cukup senang mendengarnya. Choi Siwon yang selalu menolak datang ke rumah Gisaeng, ternyata memperlihatkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki, hwahahahah..."

"Yah..yah.."

"Gisaeng Kyuie...aku penasaran ingin melihatnya." Shim Changmin mengerlingkan matanya, menirukan kerlingan mata seorang Gisaeng.

Ingin sekali Siwon melempar apa saja kewajah Shim Changmin, namun diurungkannya. Dia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang membuat putra tunggal Jendral Shim itu mengunjunginya.

"Eheum..." Siwon berdehem."Jadi Tuan Shim, apa yang membuatmu jauh-jauh datang ke Wonju? Apa kau merasa sekehilangan itu, hingga menyusulku kesini?"

Changmin mengernyit." Aku bukan Gisaeng yang tergila-gila padamu Tuan Choi." Changmin masih menggoda Siwon, yang dibalas dengan pelototan pemuda berlesung pipi itu.

"Ini" Changmin mengeluarkan dua buah buku bersampul merah dengan lambang militer istana dibagian depannya. "Catatan hasil investigasi biro penyelidikan. Hasil investigasi tentang kasus Profesor Cho sepuluh tahun yang lalu. " Lanjut Changmin setengah berbisik."Bukankah kau selalu mencari ini?"

Siwon terbelalak, tangannya menyentuh kedua buku yang tampak usang itu dengan gemetar. "Ba-bagaimana...bagaimana kau..?"

"Jangan sebut aku Shim Changmin jika tidak mampu menemukan hal-hal seperti ini." Changmin menepuk dadanya, suaranya masih pelan" Dengar, aku hanya meminjamkannya, hanya sebulan saja. Aku akan ke propinsi Gongju selama sebulan untuk melatih militer disana. Dan ketika aku kembali ke Ibukota, aku akan mampir ke Wonju untuk mengambil buku itu. Jagalah, atau nyawaku dan nyawa sepupuku Jung Yunho akan melayang."

Choi Siwon mengangguk mantap, dengan segera dia menyembunyikan kedua buku itu dibalik durumagi yang dikenakannya. Tatapan penuh terima kasih dia layangkan kepada pemuda yang kembali sibuk dengan sarapan paginya.

"Oh Aku lupa menyampaikan hal penting lainnya."

Siwon menaikan alisnya, mengantisipasi lanjutan kalimat yang akan disampaikan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bersama dengan rombongan yang mengantar Putri mendiang Perdana Menteri Kim, Nona Kim Eunwoo, aku bersama rombongan itu. Dan mereka langsung menuju ke kediaman Gubernur Kim. Kurasa siang ini kau harus segera menemui calon istrimu itu Tuan Choi."

Choi Siwon luar biasa kaget dibuatnya, Kim Eunwoo sebuah nama yang sempat dilupakannya sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di Wonju. Seorang gadis yang harusnya dia kirimi kabar begitu sampai di Wonju. Gadis yang telah terikat dengan tali perjodohan dengannya. Gadis sekaligus putri Mendiang Perdana Mentri Kim, salah satu bangsawan terkemuka di Ibukota dan sekaligus keponakan dari Gubernur Kim Wongsan, Gubernur Propinsi Wonju.

**To Be Cont...**

**Annyeong..**

**Apa kabar semua? **

**Mudah2an FF ini gak bkin tambah pusing...**

**Bnayak spekulasi tantang Kyuie...dan Kyuhyun...kurasa di chap ini terjawab yah..., saya berusaha mengatur alurnya sedemikian rupa, semoga aja g bkin bosen n membingungkan. **

**Ohyah...makasih buat semua dukungannyaaaaaaaaaaa...semuanya membuat saya terdorong untuk berpikir lebih dalam menulis ff ini, terutama aroma saeguknya. huhuhhuhuhuu...itu susyahhhh..**

**Peluk dan cium untuk semua yang dah mereview, dan cium jauh buat yang sekedar baca juga...**

**Kritik dan sarnnya tetap ditunggu yah...**

**Sebarkan cinta wonkyu sejagad raya**

**EVERADIT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Cast: **

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Park Jungsoo**

**Shim Changmin**

**Others , dan mohon untuk tidak berkebaratan jika ada cast yang dibuat dengan karakter tidak menyenangkan (Pisss...)**

**Yaoi, Saeguk amatiran, jika ada kesalahan dalam hal sejarah dan budaya mutlak keterbatasan saya. **

**Disclaimer: Seperti FF pada umumnya, semua nama yang ada disini hanya pinjaman, karena pemilik nama yang sebenarnya adalah milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan dan keluarganya. **

**Wonkyu fanfiction, just a fanfiction so...enjoy!**

**Merasa gak berkenan, tidak perlu dibaca. Kritik dalam bentuk apapun diterima asal sopan dan menjaga kenyamanan semua orang.**

**Typo(s) pasti bertebaran meski sudah diedit, mianhamnidaaaaa...**

**LIKE THE WIND**

Seoarang gadis muda tersenyum malu-malu, sesekali dia mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengan Paman yang berlaku sebagai walinya kali ini. Sebagai putri bangsawan dia harus menjaga sikap dan kesopanan, meskipun pemuda yang berstatus calon suaminya itu bukanlah orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Dunia memang sempit, siapa sangka kita akan segera menjadi keluarga Tuan Hakim Choi. Hahaha.." Kim Wongsan terbahak, sesekali tangannya mengusap jenggot tipis yang tumbuh disekitar dagunya. Seringai samar tercetak dari bibirnya.

Choi Siwon menuangkan teh pada cangkir porselene yang disodorkan Kim Wongsan. Siwon tersenyum sekilas, mendapati gadis tunangannya meliriknya diam-diam.

"Maafkan karena saya tidak mengenali anda sebelumnya Tuan Gubernur." Siwon menundukan kepala untuk keberapa kalinya semenjak dia menginjakan kaki di Rumah Besar Gubernur Kim dan duduk sebagai tamu di rumah itu.

Kim Wongsan kembali tergelak. "Jangan dipikirkan, lagipula wajar mengingat kita baru pertama kali bertemu setelah belasan Tahun anda meninggalkan Wonju Tuan Hakim. Siapa sangka Hakim muda kebanggan Joseon ini akan segera menjadi menantu keluarga Kim. Maafkan kami yang tidak hadir pada upacara pertunangan kalian."

Kim Wongsan mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kanan, dimana istri dan keponakannya duduk bersisian. "Eunwoo-ya, kau beruntung mendapatkan pemuda seperti Tuan Hakim Choi Siwon sebagai calon suami. Kuharap kau belajar untuk menjadi istri yang baik, kuyakin ibumu sudah mendidikmu dengan baik. Selama kau tinggal disini maka bibimu yang akan mengajarimu."

Gadis bernama Kim Eunwoo itu menundukan kepalanya, semburat merah tidak bisa dia sembunyikan dari pipi putihnya. Wanita paruh baya yang duduk disampingnya tersenyum lembut memperhatikan tingkah malu-malu dari gadis muda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Tuan Hakim Choi, jangan sungkan untuk mengajukan permintaan materi pembelajaran yang harus dipelajari Eunwoo kami. Kami akan berusaha keras untuk mendidiknya sebelum kalian resmi menikah." Han Jinyi, istri dari Gubernur Kim menundukan kepalanya anggun.

Siwon kembali tersenyum, dia melirik gadis cantik yang telah resmi menjadi tunangannya sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dan tentu tidak lama lagi dia akan menikahi gadis itu, sesuai adat kaum Bangsawan kelas pertama Joseon.

"Euheum..." Kim Wongsan berdehem begitu menyaksikan aksi saling lirik diantara dua muda yang ada dihadapannya. " Istriku, apa Sunggyu sudah menyelesaikan pelajarannya? Aku harus menemuinya." Kim Wongsan memberi isyarat dengan matanya, yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh Han Jinyi.

"Ne Tuan, Kim Sunggyu sudah selesai. Anda boleh menemuinya sekarang." Wanita anggun itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tuan Hakim Choi, jika tidak keberatan silahkan anda melanjutkan berbincang dengan Kim Eunwoo, kami ada urusan lain."

"Eunwoo-ya, jika kau ingin keluar rumah ajaklah Solbi. Dia akan menjadi pelayan setiamu selama kau disini. Tuan Hakim Choi, kami mohon diri." Kim Wongsan mengibaskan _durumagi_ sutera yang dikenaknnya, kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan paviliun utama rumah itu. Meninggalkan Siwon dengan Kim Eunwoo, hanya berdua.

"Nona Kim, apa kabar?" Siwon menggeser arah duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan gadis tunagannya.

Kim Enwoo tersenyum cerah, matanya bersinar. Hampir satu bulan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki yang menjadi tunangannya membuat gadis cantik itu tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum bahagia.

"Tu-Tuan, maafkan karena saya tidak mengabari anda terlebih dahulu. Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan, anda tidak memberi kabar setelah satu bulan meninggalkan ibukota." Gadis itu menundukan wajahnya, jemarinya memilin ujung hanbok sutera yang dikenakannya.

Siwon mengulas senyuman, "Eunwoo-ya, aku senang bisa melihatmu disini."

Kim Eunwoo mengangkat wajahnya, merasa senang Siwon memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. "Orabeoni, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku rasanya hampir mati karena kau tidak memberiku kabar, kau sudah janji akan mengirim surat setelah sampai di Wonju. Tapi sampai satu bulan kau tidak juga memberi kabar, aku menghawatirkanmu, aku bakan tidak menulis puisi lagi, aku terlalu lelah memikirkan keselamatanmu."

Siwon terkekeh, gadis cantik yang ada dihadapannya selalu cerewet seperti biasanya. Kim Eunwoo putri mendiang Perdana Menteri Kim yang sudah dikenalnya sejak Siwon menginjakan kaki di Ibukota. Gadis yang berani menyapanya ketika Siwon lebih memilih menyendiri di Sekolah Bangsawan. Gadis yang tidak lelah mengajaknya berbicara meski Siwon lebih banyak diam, dan gadis yang sangat suka menulis puisi dan membuat hatinya menghangat ketika melihat tangan lentik gadis itu bergerak lincah menggoreskan kuas diatas kertas.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Wonju ternyata seramai ini. Apa dari dulu sudah seperti ini?" Kim Eunwoo memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Siwon yang berjalan disampingnya.

Siwon hanya mengulas senyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang sejak keluar dari rumah besar Kim berjalan antusias dengan celoteh yang tidak pernah berhenti.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya Orabeoni, kukira Wonju wilayah pinggiran yang sepi. Oh lihatlah, bahkan orang itu memakai pakaian yang berbeda? Ommo...apa mereka orang Ming?"

Kembali Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti itu. Kim Eunwoo gadis yang dikenal selalu ceria, lihatlah bagaimana cara gadis itu berbicara, berjalan, dan matanya yang antusias ketika melihat objek yang menarik perhatiannya_. Chima_ yang dikenakannya akan bergerak kesana kemari ketika dia berjalan, dan biasanya Siwon harus mengantisipasi jika sewaktu-waktu gadis itu akan tersandung.

Dari awal Siwon menyukai kerpibadian putri Bangsawan Kim itu, meski beberapa orang menganggapnya sebagai gadis ceroboh dan tidak sesuai dengan pembawaan seorang putri bangsawan, namun Siwon tidak mempedulikannya. Ketika pertama kali Siwon melihat gadis itu, pikirannya terhubung pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak pernah berhenti berbicara, seseorang yang ketika berjalan terlihat ringan namun sering hampir terjatuh, dan seseorang yang akan serius ketika menulis. Meski Siwon tidak pernah menemukan binaran mata yang selalu membuatnya seakan terbius. Tidak pernah, dia tidak pernah menemukannya pada siapapun.

"B-A-L-A-M. Orabeoni, tempat apa ini?"

"Ye..?" Siwon tergagap, terkejut menyadari berada dimana sekarang mereka. Ya, tanpa sadar hakim muda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut keramaian Wonju dan kini berdiri didepan sebuah toko buku kecil.

"Ini tempat apa? Apa ini toko buku?" Kim Eunwoo melihat sekeliling, dan heran ketika Siwon masih mematung.

Siwon menoleh kearah gadis yang berdiri disampingnya. "Ini toko buku yang sering kuceritakan. Toko buku tempatku biasa membeli alat tulis." Ada kedalaman dalam nada bicara Siwon.

Kim Eunwoo kembali meneliti bagian luar toko itu, cat usang dengan balok kayu yang tampak keropos dibeberapa tempat. Tumpukan buku yang sebagian terlihat kekuningan, gulungan kertas yang disusun sedikit berantakan.

"Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk kemudian mulai memasuki toko itu. Eunwoo mengikutinya dengan pandangan yang tidak berhenti meneliti keadaan toko dibagian dalam.

"Orabeoni, mungkin ketika kau kecil toko ini masih bagus dan menjual barang bagus. Tapi sepertinya pemilik toko ini tidak pernah melakukan perbaikan, barang-barang yang dijual disini terlihat sudah lama. Apa sebaiknya kita masuk ke Toko buku lain?"

" Toko ini yang terbaik Eunwoo-ya. Cobalah kau lihat barang yang ada disini. Kualitas kertas yang ada disini bagus." Siwon mulai memilih beberapa gulungan kertas, meneliti kualitasnya, mengukur ketebalan dan senyumnya tidak pernah lepas.

Kim Eunwoo terheran memperhatikan tunangannya yang terlihat sangat senang. Dia gadis terpelajar dan terbiasa menggunakan alat tulis, tentu hal yang mudah baginya untuk mengukur kualitas sebuah alat tulis. Terlebih dia adalah putri bangsawan yang terbiasa mendapatkan barang-barang terbaik. Dan gadis itu yakin, apa yang biasa dia temukan di Ibukota tidak akan pernah dia temukan ditoko buku kecil dan tua ini. Dia tidak menemukan gulungan kertas berwarna putih bersih dengan permukaan licin. Kertas yang konon didatangkan dari Ming dan diolah kembali di Joseon oleh pengolah kertas terbaik. Dia tidak menemukan kuas dengan bulu babi yang halus dan lentur yang biasa dia pakai. Dia tidak menemukan bak tinta dengan tatakan dari perak atau bahkan tembaga bercampur emas.

"Oraboeni, mungkin kau salah.."

Gadis itu tertegun begitu menyaksikan Choi Siwon kembali mematung. Bahkan kali ini pemuda itu terlihat membeku ditempat. Eunwoo mengikuti arah pandang tunangannya, membuat gadis itu terkejut karena disana, dibagian sudut paling dalam dari toko itu seorang gadis dengan riasan Gisaeng tampak memilih beberapa gulungan kertas. Yang membuat Eunwoo makin terheran adalah sorot mata Choi Siwon yang begitu dalam ketika menatap Gisaeng itu.

Sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman menyergap gadis itu, tunangannya tengah menatap seorang Gisaeng dengan tatapan mendalam dan Eunwoo bisa menangkap senyuman samar dari pemuda itu, senyuman yang entah kenapa baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Dan ketika gadis Gisaeng itu menoleh kearah mereka, Eunwoo mendapati Siwon makin memperlebar senyumannya. Eunwoo mengepalkan tangan disisi tubuhnya tanpa sadar. Dia sangat mengenal pemuda yang menjadi tunangannya, dan selama ini Choi Siwon dikenal sebagai putra bangsawan Choi yang tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki dirumah Bordil ataupun rumah Gisaeng. Namun kali ini, setelah satu bulan pemuda itu berada di Wonju, Eunwoo melihat pemandangan lain, dimana seorang Choi Siwon melempar senyum pada seorang Gisaeng, terlebih sekarang merekan berada di tempat umum.

Gisaeng itu membungkuk kearah mereka, senyum yang sempat tercetak dibibir merahnya sirna ketika melihat seorang gadis berpakaian bangsawan berdiri tepat disamping pemuda yang dalam beberapa waktu terakhir dikenalnya bahkan terlibat dalam beberapa peristiwa yang melibatkannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kyuie".

Tanpa disadari kedua orang lainnya, Siwon kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuie sang Gisaeng, membuat Kyuie mengerjap dan bergerak gelisah. Bagaimanapun ini ditempat umum, dan pantang bagi seorang Gisaeng untuk berbicara dengan seorang pria di tempat umum.

Kyuie mengalihkan pandangan, menghindari tatapan pemuda yang selalu menatapnya dalam.

"Kertas-kertas itu, apa kau ingin membelinya?" Siwon menunjuk beberapa gulungan kertas yang ada di tangan Kyuie. Kertas yang tidak diragukan sebagai kertas buatan asli Joseon, dengan ketebalan dan tekstur yang khas. Kertas yang hanya dia bisa temukan di Wonju dan hanya dijual di Balam.

Kyuie menundukan wajahnya.

Siwon berdehem, senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. "Kita memiliki selera yang sama dalam memilih kertas. Kau tahu, kertas buatan asli Joseon. Tebal dan menyerap tinta lebih banyak, menjamin kualitas sebuah tulisan akan awet meski sudah bertahun-tahun."

Kyuie mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung mata pemuda yang masih menatapnya. Mata bulat indah dengan iris sewarna karamel, tatapan teduh dengan sinaran yang seakan menceritakan sebuah kisah. Siwon mepertahankan kuncian tatapan matanya pada mata itu untuk beberapa saat.

"Orabeoni, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mengenal Gisaeng itu?" Kim Eunwoo mengamati Kyuie dengan pandangan menyelidik, aura kebangsawanannya muncul kepermukaan. Ekspresi datar dengan wajah terangkat dan gerak tubuh tegas, yang biasanya akan menimbulkan intimidasi bagi perempuan dengan derajat lebih rendah terlebih bagi seorang Gisaeng.

Kyuie menganggukan kepalanya, mengulas senyum halus. Dia menatap Siwon lama, tatapan dalam, dengan sinar mata indah yang membuat pemuda itu terpaku untuk beberapa saat sampai sebuah cekalan pada lengannya menyadarkannya bahwa dia datang bersama tunangannya.

"Orabeoni..."

Merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh Siwon, Eunwoo menarik lengan Siwon dan melangkah pergi. Mengesampingkan kesopanan yang harus dijaganya ketika berhadapan dengan lawan jenis ditempat umum. Gadis itu merasa perlu untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu. Tempat yang selalu diceritakan Siwon padanya, tempat yang selalu dipuji Siwon sebagai tempat yang menyenangkan ditengah keramaian Wonju. Dan Eunwoo sama sekali tidak menemukan alasan dibalik ketertarikan tunangannya akan tempat itu. Dan gadis itu teramat sangat merasa terganggu ketika mendapati seorang Gisaeng yang disapa dan diajak bicara oleh Siwon.

Eunwoo mendapat pendidikan yang memadai sebagai putri bangsawan. Berbagai jenis falsafah hidup telah dia pelajari, memperlakukan dan memandanga orang secara anggun dan berwibawa membuat gadis itu perlu untuk merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Gisaeng yang berbincang dengan kaum bangsawan ditempat umum, terlebih yang melakukannya adalah Choi Siwon orang yang akan dinikahinya.

Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Eunwoo menariknya keluar. Dia sempat mencuri lihat kearah Kyuie, mendapati Gisaeng itu masih menatapnya. Apakah Siwon menangkap kilatan kekecewaaan dari tatapan mata Kyuie? Entahlah, namun pemuda itu bisa menyaksikan Kyuie tetap berada ditempatnya, tidak melepaskan pandangan kearahnya dengan beberapa gulungan kertas yang terlepas dari genggaman sang Gisaeng.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Tring...tring...tring...

Alunan petikan _gayageum_ memenuhi paviliun Ojiman, semua seakan larut dalam lembutnya nada dan petikan bening, alunan lagu yang menyayat mengalun, dibeberapa bagian dipetik cepat seakan menguguah jiwa.

Sang pemetik yang duduk anggun di tengah paviliun seolah menyatu dengan alat musik yang dimainkannya. Jemari kurus dan lentiknya bergerak lincah menyentuh, memetik setiap kawat senar menghasilkan bunyi indah.

Namun dibalik itu semua, sosok indah sang pemetik _gayageum_-lah yang lebih menghanyutkan semuanya. Kyuie, tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan bermusiknya. Penampilannya selalu memukau para tamu Ojiman. Sosok dingin sang Gisaeng tidak mengurangi keindahannya. Para tamu yang berasal dari pria bangsawan meresapi alunan nada,dan pandangan mereka tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Kyuie.

Gisaeng yang tengah menjadi buah bibir sejak kemunculannya dimalam pertunjukan terbuka Ojiman. Jika dulu sosok Kyuie seakan menjadi misteri karena sosoknya yang jarang terlihat, membuatnya seolah terlupakan. Hanya tamu terentu yang pernah melihat sosoknya dan menikmati suguhan yang ditampilkan Kyuie, mengakui keberadaannya bahkan mendambakan bisa bermalam dengan Gisaeng itu.

Semuanya berubah setelah malam itu, Ojiman selalu diramaikan dengan kehadiran tamu yang siap menghamburkan kepingan emas. Semuanya menantikan penampilan Kyuie, para pria itu seakan dibuat mabuk dalam gemulai tarian sembilan genderang Kyuie, dan hanyut dalam hasrat yang menggebu ketika Gisaeng itu menampilkan keindahannya ketika memainkan _gayageum_. Bahkan ketika hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun, sosok Kyuie begitu mempesona.

Ya, Kyuie menjadi sangat mempesona dan menjadi obsesi setiap tamu. Berita tentang tingginya harga Kyuie ketika dipetik untuk pertama kalinya, membuat tantangan tersendiri bagi para tamu. Berbagai pendekatan kepada Gisaeng Kyuie gencar dilakukan, dari penawaran harga yang selangit, berusaha merayu dan mengimingi-imingi dengan hadiah. Namun semuanya menelan kekecewaan ketika Gisaeng itu tetap bersikap dingin. Kyuie akan segera masuk dan meninggalkan perjamuan ketika selesai menampilkan suatu pertunjukan, meninggalkan kekecewaan para tamu. Pendekatan kepada Nyonya Chullie sebagai Nyonya Ojiman tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Nyonya Chullie sangat keras dalam melindungi harta berharganya, begitulah pemikiran para tamu.

Choi Siwon mengepalkan tangan dibawah meja jamuannya,berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membungkam mulut para tamu yang tidak henti mengucapkan kata-kata kotor dan desisan yang ditujukan untuk Kyuie, hasrat yang menggebu dalam mata mereka ketika melihat sosok indah itu menghasilkan aura yang tegang namun melenakan disekeliling paviliun Ojiman. Para gadis Gisaeng yang setia melayani para tamu seolah diacuhkan, Sone yang selalu menjadi bintang ojiman harus merelakan diri mereka hanya menjadi pelayan yang menuangkan teh atau arak untuk para tamu. Dan membiarkan tangan-tangan jahil itu meraba dan menggerayangi bagian tubuh tertentu mereka ketika mulut dan mata mereka hanyut dalam keterpesonaan akan sosok Kyuie.

Ketika petikan terakhir _gayageum_ yang dimainkan Kyuie berhenti, semua seolah menahan napas. Menanti kelanjutan apa yang akan dilakukan Gisaeng itu.

Kyuie mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru paviliun, hal yang tidak biasa dilakukannya, biasanya dia akan membungkuk dalam dan langsung menghilang kebagian lain Ojiman setelah menyelesaikan penampilannya. namun malam ini berbeda, Kyuie nampak mencari sesuatu dengan matanya. Seketika pandangannya berhenti ketika menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk disalahsatu meja perjamuan, dengan dua gadis Gisaeng yang mengapit dikiri dan kanannya. Kyuie terdiam, raut dingin masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Choi Siwon, pemuda yang ditatap Kyuie tersenyum dan semakin memperlebar senyumannya ketika menyaksikan Gisaeng itu berdiri, membungkuk dalam dan dengan langkah anggun berjalan kearahnya. Semuanya seakan menahan napas ketika Kyuie duduk didepan meja Siwon, meraih pot teh dan menuangkannya ke cawan porselen milik Siwon dengan gerakan anggun.

"Ommo..."

Pekikan terdengar dari gadis Gisaeng lain, pasalnya baru kali ini Kyuie melayani tamu dengan menuangkan minuman. Kyuie tidak pernah melakukannya, bahkan hanya sekedar duduk disamping salahsatu tamu saja Kyuie tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Euehum..."

Nyonya Chullie yang mengawasi perjamuan itu dari awal mengeluarkan suara, tersenyum anggun.

"Tuan-Tuan yang terhormat, malam semakin larut. Pertunjukan malam ini selesai sampai disini. Silahkan anda semua melanjutkan sesuai kehendak anda. Saya undur diri." Nyonya Chullie membungkukan badan dengan anggun, seketika tatapannya beralih pada sosok Kyuie yang masih duduk dihadapan Siwon. "Nona-nona, lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik. Selamat menikmati malam di Ojiman." Sosok kepala Gisaeng Chullie menghilang dibalik lorong yang menghubungkan paviliun Ojiman dengan bagian lain bangunan itu.

Sepeninggal wanita paling berpengaruh di Ojiman itu, suasana riuh dimulai. Pekikan manja, tawa menggoda dan rayuan para gadis Gisaeng saling bersahutan. Menaikan suhu paviliun Ojiman yang makin tenggelam dalam buaian hasrat.

Beberapa tamu terlihat sudah mulai digiring oleh para gadis menuju kamar-kamar yang disediakan. Menyisakkan sebagian lain yang bertahan di paviliun, kebanyakan dari yang bertahan adalah yang mengharapkan Gisaeng Kyuie menentukan pilihan tamu mana yang akan dipilih untuk dia layani malam ini. Meskipun harapan mereka menipis ketika melihat Kyuie masih bertahan dalam posisinya untuk menemani Hakim Wonju Choi Siwon, orang yang sama yang dikabarkan telah memetik Kyuie untuk pertama kalinya.

Siwon bukannya tidak sadar dengan atmosfir sekitar, hanya saja saat ini pikirannya terfokus pada sosok yang duduk dihadapannya.

Trak...

Sebuah bandul kayu bertuliskan "Pokkot" diletakan Kyuie dimeja Siwon, menghasilkan belakak kaget dua Gisaeng lain yang duduk disamping Siwon.

Siwon mengerutkan dahi, dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mencoba bertanya melalui isyarat pada Kyuie namun Kyuie tetap terdiam seperti biasa.

"Tuan, Kyuie mengundang anda untuk bermalam dibilik kamarnya." Soeun, salahsartu Gisaeng yang duduk dikanan Siwon menjelaskan. Gadis itu melirik Kyuie dengan ujung matanya. "Namun anda bisa memilih Tuan, kami berdua masih belum ada yang memesan." Soeun menundukan wajahnya malu-malu, namun telapak tangannya mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh paha Siwon dibawah sana.

Siwon mengerjap, ini ketiga kalinya pemuda itu mengunjungi Ojiman. Harusnya dia sudah mengira ini akan terjadi, sebelumnya dia dapat menolak dengan halus. Namun sekarang keadaannya berbeda. berbeda ketika Kyuie, Gisaeng yang menarik semua perhatiannya bahkan diawal pertemuan mereka kini mengundangnya. Dan dia tahu tamu lain yang masih bertahan di paviliun memperhatikan mereka, dari cara mereka memandang jelas mengisyaratkan rasa iri.

"benarkah? Apa malam ini anda bersedia menemaniku Kyuie?" Siwon menatap lurus ke arah Kyuie.

Anggukan halus diberikan Kyuie. Pekikan kaget lain terdengar dari para gadis lain.

"Apa aku termasuk orang yang beruntung?" Siwon tersenyum lebar, menampilkan lekukan mempesona dikedua pipinya. Sementara dirinya berusaha menahan agar tidak berteriak karena senang. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan Kyuie kini terbuka lebar. Kesempatan yang mungkin sulit dia dapatkan.

Anggukan lain diberikan Kyuie, kali ini tangan Kyuie terulur, memberi isyarat bagi Siwon untuk menyambutnya.

Sedikit ragu Siwon menyambut uluran tangan Kyuie, menggenggamnya lembut. Siwon menahan napas ketika merasakan permukaan halus telapak tangan Kyuie. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mennyetuh tangan Kyuie, namun tetap saja Siwon merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika mengenggam tangan itu. Terlebih saat ini Kyuie yang mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuie menarik Siwon untuk berdiri yang segera diikuti oleh pemuda itu. Keduanya kini berjalan meninggalkan paviliun, meninggalkan gerutuan-gerutuan dibelakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Mengejutkan, kau melakukan tindakan mengejutkan Kyuie." Ucap Siwon, mereka berjalan bersisian dilorong bangunan utama Ojiman dengan tangan masih bertautan.

Kyuie menghenatikan langkahnya, membuat Siwon menatapanya heran.

"Apa kau memintaku untuk mengajakmu melarikan diri lagi?" Siwon mengulum senyum, membuat Kyuie menunduk. Dalam temaramnya penerangan yang bersumber dari lilin yang diletakan disepanjang lorong, Siwon luput menyaksikan pipi putih Gisaeng itu merona.

Kyuie menggeleng pelan. Telunjuknya mengarah pada salahsatu pintu di ujung lorong, pintu yang sama dengan deretan pintu lainnya hanya tulisan diatas pintu yang menjadi pembeda.

Ojiman adalah rumah Gisaeng terbesar di Wonju, tidak mengherankan jika memiliki bangunan induk yang besar. Bangunan yang terdiri dari kamar-kamar yang ditempati para Gisaengnya. Choi Siwon dan Kyuie menyusuri deretan kamar itu dalam diam.

"Eungghhh...aaakkhhh..."

"HHhnnngggg..."

Langkah keduanya terhenti, suara desahan, lenguhan dan geraman tertahan samar tertangkap keduanya. Disana, dibalik pintu-pintu yang tertutup itu, dibilik dimana para Gisaeng menjamu dan melayani tamu yang bermalam, asal suara itu berasal dari sana. Sebagai orang dewasa, mereka tidak perlu untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disana.

Siwon melirik Kyuie dengan ekor matanya, melirik dan mendapati Gisaeng itu menundukkan wajahnya seolah ujung kakinya sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan dengan teliti.

"Eheum.." Siwon berdehem, kedua tangannya disilang dibelakang tubuh. "Kurasa berjalan-jalan diluar lebih menyenangkan. Kulihat ada taman bunga indah dibelakang paviliun."

Kyuie mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Siwon sekilas kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sosok Gisaeng itu memutar tubuhnya, berbalik arah dari bilik kamar yang semula mereka tuju.

.

.

.

.

Bulan menggantung, membiaskan sinar dibalik awan tipis. Masih tersisa lima hari sebelum purnama, namun langit malam itu tetap terlihat indah. Setidaknya bagi dua orang yang duduk bersisian disebuah bangku batu.

Sudah lama mereka berdiam seperti itu, gemericik air dari sungai kecil yang membelah taman menjadi sumber suara yang menyempurnakan larutnya malam.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira akan mengunjungi rumah Gisaeng. Bahkan ini untuk ketiga kalinya aku berada disini." Siwon membuka suara. "Maksudku, sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjadi tamu rumah Gisaeng."

Siwon menatap sekilas sosok yang duduk disampingya, sosok yang selalu menjaga keheningan.

"Kurasa Ojiman pengecualian, banyak hal menarik yang bisa kudapatkan disini. Bakat luar biasamu, menjadi alasan kenapa aku harus berada disini." Siwon kini menatap lekat Kyuie. 'Dan ingin melihatmu, tentu adalah alasan terbesarnya.' Lanjut Siwon dalam hati.

Giliran Kyuie yang melirik sosok disampingnya, namun segera menundukkan wajah ketika dilihatnya Siwon tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Kyuie, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" Siwon bergeser dalam duduknya, menjadi menghadap Kyuie.

Kyuie mengerjap, mengantisipasi kelanjutan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku ingin kau membuka suara, bicaralah. Aku yakin kau bisa bicara."

Siwon tersenyum, kedua matanya menatap lembut sosok Kyuie yang belum bergeming. Menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan Kyuie .

Namun Kyuie tetap diam, dia semakin menundukan wajahnya.

Siwon menarik napas panjang." Tidak apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan berbicara padaku, aku akan menunggu."

Keduanya kembali hening.

"Baiklah, karena hanya aku yang bicara disini. Maka aku akan bicara sebanyak yang kuinginkan, dan kau harus mendengarkanku. Bagaimana?" Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menangkap tatapan mata Kyuie.

Kyuie tersenyum kemudian mengangguak. Sosok Gisaeng itu bahkan kini bergeser menjadi menghadap Siwon.

"Apa akau harus memintamu untuk bersumpah atas nama mata,telinga, hidung dan mulut seoarang Gisaeng? Hanya aku, kau dan Dewa yang tahu isi pembicaraan ini. Bukankah itu salahsatu tugas Gisaeng? Menjadi teman berbicara dan mendengarkan"

Kyuie terkekeh tanpa disadari, namun dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Sesaat Siwon menatap Kyuie lekat, senyumnya terkembang. Suara tawa Kyuie mengingatkannya akan seseorang, suara tawa yang ringan.

Keduanya berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Siwon mulai berdehem pelan. " Aku ingin menceritakan tentang seseorang yang selama ini kucari. Kurasa aku pernah menceritakannya sebelum ini. Kau ingat tentang orang yang mengenalkanku pada kuil sembilan naga? Aku ingin menceritakan kembali tentang dia."

" Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, putra Profesor Cho Yeung Hwan. Salahsatu pengajar terbaik istana namun memilih mengabdi menjadi pengajar di Wonju." Siwon menghela napas.

"Aku beruntung bisa menjadi salah satu muridnya, dan lebih beruntung bisa mengenal putranya. Kami bisa dikatakan bersahabat, dan aku tidak pernah bisa sebahagia saat itu. Sahabat kecilku, dia begitu ceria dengan roman muka yang bisa membuat orang lain menyukainya dalam sekali lihat. Namun dari semuanya, aku menyukai sinar mata dan suka ketika dia serius menulis puisi. Dia akan melapalkan apa yang dia tulis dengan keras, kemudian menuliskannya diatas kertas buatan asli Joseon. Tulisan tangannya berantakan waktu itu, dan dia akan cemberut ketika kukatakan kalau tulisan tangannya tidak rapi. Namun, semua orang akan mengagumi isi puisi yang ditulisnya."

Siwon berhenti sejenak.

"Aku begitu merindukannya, dan aku bertekad untuk mencarinya. Megembalikannya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Sebuah tempat yang dirampas darinya dan keluarganya. Sebuah peristiwa yang memudarkan senyuman dari bibir dan sinaran dari matanya, sebuah fitnah keji yang dituduhkan pada keluarganya. Ayahku, Choi Kiho menjadi hakim Wonju saat itu, dan ditangan ayahkulah sebuah hukuman dilayangkan pada keluarga Cho. Menghilangkan nyawa semua anggota keluarga Cho, kecuali putra bungsu mereka Cho Kyuhyun. Aku yakin dia masih hidup dan aku akan membawanya kembali."

Siwon menatap lekat sosok Kyuie yang balas menatapnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh wajah Kyuie dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuie tersentak, namun dia tidak menolaknya. Bahkan ketika kedua telapak tangan besar Siwon menangkup wajahnya, Kyuie memejamkan mata.

"Aku berjanji, akan membongkar semuanya. Aku berjanji. Mengembalikan senyum dan sinar mata itu. Ayahku, saat itu ayahku tidak memiliki pilihan. Semua bukti memberatkan Profesor Cho, namun aku percaya itu semua fitnah keji. Dan sekarang aku ada disini, berdiri sebagai Hakim wonju. Tujuanku hanya satu, mengembalikan kembali semua pada tempatnya."

Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuie yang dirasanya sangat halus dan lembut.

"Kuharap dia mempercayaiku." Siwon menatap langsung iris karamel Kyuie. Ada genangan disudut matanya. "Percaya, aku hanya ingin dia mempercayaiku."

Kini Siwon merasakan permukaan pipi Kyuie basah. "Kumohon, tunggulah sampai aku mengumpulkan bukti yang cukup."

Kyuie membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada satu suarapun yang keluar.

"Kyuie, bolehkan aku berharap dia akan mempercayaiku dan menunggu?"

Kyuie memejamkan mata, membuat air matanya kian deras mengalir. Dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik, kemudian sebuah aroma menenangkan, dan permukaan halus dari sutera menyapa kulit wajahnya. Tubuhnya kini berada dalam dekapan kokoh seseorang, dekapan yang membuat tubuhnya merasa aman, dekapan yang membuatnya tetap ingin hidup dan percaya pada hidup. Dekapan yang sama yang dirasakannya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Kyuie melingkarkan lenganya di punggung Siwon, mempererat pelukan mereka. Tubuhnya melemas, buncahan perasaan yang selama ini ditahannya seolah berdesakan ingin dikeluarkan. Kepalanya serasa melayang, berbagai memori seolah berenang. Tawa bahagia, senyum tulus, lalu air mata dan jeritan memilukan. Kyuie merasakan pikirannya ditarik dengan kuat dan tubuhnya seperti kehilangan rangka.

.

.

.

.

"**Hey, apa kau bisa membuka matamu? Kuyakin kau masih hidup."**

**Perlahan, mata bocah laki-laki itu terbuka, pandangannya kabur ditengah pekatnya malam, namun dia yakin ada seseorang yang menepuk pipinya yang mulai membeku dimakan dinginnya salju.**

"**hampir terlambat, ada yang harus kuurus. Kau hampir mati membeku, tapi sekarang kau aman."**

**Cho Kyuhyun belum bisa melihat jelas sosok yang kini mengangkat tubuhnya, rasa dingin yang membekukan perlahan hilang digantikan balutan hangat dari selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. **

**Sosok itu tidak sendiri, dia bersama dengan satu orang laki-laki lain. Ya, Kyuhyun yakin ada dua orang laki-laki yang akan menolongnya, mungkin. **

**Kyuhyun mendengar mereka berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya, namun Kyuhyun yakin mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Ming. **

"**Nak, aku diperintahkan untuk membawamu pergi, jadi serahkan semuanya pada kami. Kau aman bersama kami."**

**Selebihnya Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya dibopong, sebelum ahirnya dia hilang kesadaran, berjam-jam bergelung dalam semak yang membeku membuat tubuh kecil itu tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.**

**Kyuhyun mencoba membuka mata, perasaan nyeri disekitar tubuh menjadi rasa pertama yang bisa ditangkapnya. Perlahan, kedua matanya terbuka sempurna, menelaah langit-langit yang menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya. **

"**Kau sudah bangun? Aigoo..kukira kau tidak akan pernah membuka mata." Sebuah suara menyapanya, dan Kyuhyun ingat itu sebagai suara terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum hilang kesadaran.**

**Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit, namun lengan kecilnya tidak mampu menumpu dengan benar, membuat tubuhnya kembali terhempas ketempat tidur.**

"**Jangan memaksa, kau baru bangun setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama satu minggu. Aku akan memanggil tabib, diamlah."**

**Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya seperti dihantam beban berat, ingin rasanya dia memejamkan matanya kembali, namun dia menahannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia yakin sedang berada disebuah kamar dengan dominasi warna merah. Sebuah kamar asing, terlebih dengan tempat tidur berbentuk ranjang bukan alas tidur lantai yang biasa digunakan orang Joseon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menebak dimana sekarang dia berada, sampai pada suara tiga orang pria termasuk pria yang tadi menyapanya saat sadar mengampirinya dan berbicara dalam bahasa Ming.**

**Berikutnya Kyuhyun menyadari dia telah jauh dari negerinya, negeri yang membuatnya menjadi buronan yang harus diburu.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cho Kyuhyun menjadi nama yang harus dikubur dan dilupakannya jika dia ingin tetap hidup. Melanjutkan hidup di Ming tidak berarti dia sepenuhnya aman, dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pilihan. Bahkan dia harus rela mengubur identitas asli dan tampil dengan sosok yang baru.**

**Kim Heechul seorang pria yang menolongnya, membawanya jauh pada kehidupan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Kyuhyun. Pria itu terus berbicara tentang hidup aman dengan identitas lain, dan Kyuhyun harus melakukannya.**

**Berikutnya, Kyuhyun harus merelakan ketika sosoknya diganti dengan sosok lain. Sebuah rumah Gisaeng yang didirikan dipusat ibukota Ming menjadi tempat berlindung Kyuhyun. Tempat yang dilindungi sepenuhnya oleh Ming terutama oleh utusan Ming untuk Joseon. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang berganti identitas, namun pria bernama Kim Heechul juga berganti identitas yang Kyuhyun ketahui sebagai usaha untuk tetap berada disisi seseorang bernama Tang Hanggeng seorang utusan Ming bagi Joseon. **

"**Cho Kyuhyun sudah mati, sesuai keinginan mereka. Yang ada sekarang adalah calon Gisaeng Kyuie, dan kau akan tetap hidup. Seperti aku yang akan hidup bersama orang yang melindungiku." Kim Heechul yang berganti nama menjadi Chullie dan menjelma menjadi sosok Gisaeng, menjelaskan ketidak mengertian Kyuhyun tentang mengganti identitas.**

**Kyuie, menjalani takdirnya dibawah didikan rumah Gisaeng. Ditempa dan dimatikan karakter aslinya.**

"**Selama bisa menjaga rahasia, kau akan tetap hidup Kyuie."**

**Chullie berdiri disebelah Kyuie, angin laut menerbangkan **_**chima**_** satin yang mereka kenakan. Keduanya kini berdiri di dek kapal yang membelah lautan. **

"**kau memilih untuk ikut pulang ke Joseon, penuh resiko tapi kau tetap memilihnya. Wonju menjadi tempat kembali kita, sesuai tempat asal kita. Kuharap kau bisa kuat."**

"**Aboeji, Oemmoni, Noona aku pulang sebagai orang lain. Siwon Hyung...aku pulang. Hyung..." bisik Kyuhyun.**

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"HYUNG...CHOI SIWON HYUNG..."

"Kyuie..."

Kyuie membuka matanya, langit-langit kamar yang dikenalnya menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat. Dia bangkit duduk dengan segera, meskipun dia merasakan kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Kyuie, kau telah sadar?" sebuah suara berat dan rendah menyapanya.

Kyuie menoleh dan mendapati pemuda dengan raut khawatir duduk disampingnya.

"Hyung...?"

Choi Siwon terbelalak, tenggorokannya merasa tercekat.

" Apa yang terjadi Siwon Hyung? Kau ada disini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan putihnya, menyentuh lengan Siwon, meyakinkan dirinya kalau semuanya nyata.

Kepalanya masih terasa berputar, yang terakhir dia ingat adalah ketika dia berada dalam dekapan Siwon dan berikutnya dia seolah kehilangan kesadaran. Namun dalam ketidak sarannya pikirannya seolah dipaksa untuk merangkai kembali peristiwa lampau. Semuanya terasa semu, antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Dan sekarang dia terbangun dengan Siwon yang ada disampingya.

Siwon menatap Kyuie lama, sosok yang jatuh pingsan dalam pelukannya tadi malam kini terbangun dengan meneriakan namanya. Siwon merasa terpana, bolehkan dia menganggap Cho Kyuhyun sudah kembali?

"Kyuie, pelankan suaramu. Ini masih di Ojiman dan matahari sudah tinggi." Suara lain menyapa pendengaran Kyui. Chullie yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau jatuh pingsan ketika sedang bersama Tuan Hakim Choi, beruntung tidak terjadi keributan dan beliau langsung membawamu kekamar. Apa yang kau katakan barusan saat sadar, kuharap tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar." Lanjut Nyonya Chullie setengah berbisik.

Kyuie membekap mulutnya sendiri, sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Berikutnya dia merasakan ada tangan besar yang membelai rambutnya.

Kyuie mendongak, mendapati Siwon tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Eheum...ini hampir tengah hari, seharusnya Ojiman sudah terbebas dari laki-laki selain para pekerja Tuan Choi. Kami tidak mengijinkan laki-laki lain masuk ke Ojiman saat siang hari. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu anda berada disini Tuan."

Siwon mengangguk "Aku akan keluar kamar setelah malam tiba, anda jangan khawatir Nyonya."

.

.

.

.

Kyuie mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang terus menatapnya dalam, pemuda yang seolah tidak lelah untuk tersenyum dan mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya dengan tatapan mata.

Berusaha untuk acuh, Kyuie menggerakan kuasnya diatas bentangan kertas. Hurup demi hurup dirangkainya, kali ini bukan puisi.

' Tuan, apa anda tidak lelah untuk tersenyum dan menatapku seperti itu?' Tulis Kyuie diatas kertas, kemudian disodorkannya kehadapan Siwon.

Siwon menggosok batang hidungnya dengan telunjuk jari. Dia merebut kuas yang dipegang Kyuie

'Apakah didunia ini ada orang yang lelah untuk menjadi bahagia? Jawabannya tentu tidak. Dan panggil aku Hyung, Kyu-ie' balas Siwon dibawah tulisan Kyuie.

' Anda seharusnya pulang saat matahari belum terbit, sehingga tidak harus terjebak seharian disini TUAN.'

Siwon membekap mulutnya, berusaha menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

'Aku akan tetap berusaha masuk kesini dan menyaksikan seseorang yang kucari kini duduk dihadapanku.'

Kyuie membelalakan matanya.

'Siapa yang kau cari?'

Siwon menatap Kyuie lebih tajam.

'Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa perlu aku berteriak dan mengatakan pada dunia kalau orang yang kucari sudah kutemukan? Dan aku akan ikut mati bersamanya'

Trak

Srakk

Siwon merasakan tubuhnya terjungkal, Kyuie tiba-tiba menubruk dan memeluknya. Mengabaikan bak tinta yang tumpah dan mengotori _seokchima_ putih yang dikenakannya.

Kyuie membenamkan kepalanya didada Siwon, menyumpal mulutnya dengan cara menggigit _durumagi_ sutera yang dikenakan Siwon.

"Bersabarlah, aku benar-benar akan membawamu kembali, Kyu." Bisik Siwon langsung di telinga Kyuie.

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin dipanggil Kyuhyun kembali." Balas Kyu-hyun sama berbisiknya.

"Bersabarlah."

Siwon mempererat pelukan mereka, pelukan dari orang yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama ini.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Tuan Gubernur ada surat mendesak untuk anda dari ibukota."

Seorang pengawal berpakain hitam menyerahkan gulungan kertas kehadapan Gubernur Kim Wongsan.

Kim Wongsan segera membuka isi surat dengan segel simbol keluarga Kim dibagian depannya. Membaca deretan huruf yang tertulis singkat hanya beberapa baris

Brakk..

Kresss

Kim Wongsan meremas surat yang dibacanya sampai kertasnya tidak berbentuk.

"Apa putra tertua mendiang Perdana Menteri Kim yang menyerahkannya langsung kepadamu?" Tanya Gubernur Kim pada pria berbaju hitam.

"Ne.."

"Apa dia mengirim pesan lain?"

" Tuan Kim Woobin hanya menyerahkan surat itu Tuan."

Kim Wongsan bangkit dari duduknya, tergesa dia keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kim Eunwoo, apa kau ada didalam?"

Kim Wongsan berteriak didepan kamar keponakannya Kim Eunwoo.

Kim Eunwoo yang sedang menulis puisi ditemani pelayan setianya terkaget begitu mendengar teriakan pamannya dari luar. Dia memberi isyarat pelayannya untuk membuka pintu.

Kim Wongsan segera masuk begitu pintu terbuka. Kim Eunwoo memberi tempat pada pamannya untuk duduk, dia sendiri duduk dengan sopan dihadapan pamannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bertunangan?"

"Ye..?" Eunwoo mengerjapkan matanya, heran dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan pamannya. Terlebih raut pamannya seolah menyiratkan ketegangan.

"Enam bulan Paman." Lirih Eunwoo.

"Lalu sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Choi Siwon putra keluarga Choi?" Lanjut Kim Wongsan.

Kim Eunwoo menundukan kepalanya, sebagai seorang gadis dia merasa malu ditanya tentang hal-hal menyangkut lawan jenis seperti itu.

"jawab saja, paman ingin tahu."

"Sepuluh tahun lalu Paman, aku sudah mengenalnya sepuluh tahun."

Kim Wongsan menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Apa sudah ada pembicaraan tentang tanggal pernikahan?"

Eunwoo mengangkat wajahnya, tidak mengira akan ditanya seperti itu. Terlebih dia memang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Selama ini Siwon maupun keluarga Choi tidak menyinggung tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Hanya gelengan kepala yang diberikan Kim Eunwoo.

"Baiklah, kau dalam tanggung jawabku sekarang. Kau harus mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan Eunwoo-ya." Tegas Kim Wongsan.

Eunwoo, gadis itu memandang pamannya tidak percaya. Dia tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataan pamannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Kim Wongsan melempatkan kertas yang dipegangnya kedalam pot pembakaran diatas mejanya. Dengan cepat kertas berupa surat yang diterimanya siang tadi habis dimakan api. Surat yang mengabarkan bahwa catatan kasus pengkhianatan Cho Yeung Hwan yang terjadi sepuluh tahun hilang. Dan ada kemungkinan dicuri oleh pihak yang ingin mengungkap kembali kasus itu.

Kim Wongsan memijit keningnya, dia merasa ketentramannya akan terusik dan dia harus cepat mengatasinya.

"Choi Siwon, aku harus segera mengikatmu."

**To Be Cont..**

**Annyeong yeorobun...**

**Kali ini saya benar-benar harus sembunyi dari timpukan sendal, setelah hampir satu bulan FF ini tidak update, giliran update malah menjadi seperti ini. Baiklah yah...semoga g makin membingungkan.**

**Terimakasih bagi yang terus menunggu kelanjutan FF Saeguk amatiran yang bikin kepala jungkir balik saat menulisnya, hadeuuhhh siapa suruh bikin FF saeguk cobaaaaaaaaaa? (Jedotin kepala)**

**Yang pasti deep bow sedalam-dalamnya buat semua review untuk FF ini, saya gak nyangka lhoooo banyak yang respon. Gamsahamnidaaaa... inginnya disapa satu-satu, eummhh mungkin dichap depan kita coba berkomunikasi dengan baik yah...**

**Okeh okeh...mari SEBARKAN CINTA WONKYU SEJAGAD RAYA**

**Happy Long Weekend**


End file.
